Shadow-Cat
by Rowan.DhampirAngel16
Summary: What if Bella didn't move to Forks and meet the Cullens? What if there was another who caught Edward's eye? Werewolves were to be believed they were completely wiped from existence – their decedents show otherwise. Though, no one knew of the existence of another species of Were - until now. {Review please!} *Hiatus*
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm not particular a fan of the movies, but I do enjoy reading the books. So~, an idea popped into my head after reading Breaking Dawn - what if Bella never moved to Forks? It may seem choppy during a few or more chapters, but I do plan on re-writing the choppy parts! Just want to see what you readers think of the 'what if' idea. Please let me know in reviews! Thank you and enjoy! =-3**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

It's 2am in uptown New York as the Mercedes Benz and moving truck were being loaded. A man in his mid-thirties yawned, carrying out a heavy box of kitchen ware, followed behind by his only daughter carrying blankets and pillows to the their car. He set the last of the boxes into the back of the moving truck with a grunt and turned to his daughter. Unlike him, she was wide awake and excited about their move to Forks, Washington to live closer to family. He chuckled softly to himself and his daughter stood up straight and looked over to her father.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing; it's just that you remind me of you mother as you get older." He said.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes with a smile and headed into their soon-to-be-old-home with a quick step to her motion. His brow forward a bit confused to her action and glanced at his wrist watch. It was nearly 2:30am, they needed to get on the road pretty soon if they wanted to get to Washington within the next week or two, depending how long it took them to get through traffic in New York.

"Hurry it up, Jessie! I'd like to get on the road before morning rush hour!" he called to her.

His daughter, Jessie, came out carrying a small pot with a stub of a plant. The knees of her blue jeans were dirty and grass stained and he didn't have to guess what she did. Both father and daughter looked at each other in silence, her gaze determined and his soft as he recognized the plant.

"I couldn't leave without Mom's roses. Well, what is left of them that is." Jessie stated.

He nodded and motioned for her to put it in the car and headed towards the moving truck. Before doing so, he tossed his daughter the keys to the Mercedes Benz and smiled to her as she looked at the keys and then him.

"I trust that you can drive safely behind me, yes?"

"Yes!" Jessie's eyes lit up and she went to place the potted rose stub into the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's seat.

With that, both father and daughter were off onto their journey to their new home in Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just noticed that I screwed up the time schedule of the classes and all, I'll have to fix that on a later date. I'm sorry!**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

"Jessie!"

Under a large black and violet embroidered quilt, someone stirred and groaned tiredly. With another call of the girl's name, Jessie finally sat up and the quilt slid from her shoulders. Her pixie cut blackish-red hair was disheveled from sleep. She yawned and swayed slightly then flopped to one side; though she misjudged where she was actually positioned on the bed and fell off with a shriek in surprise. There was a loud thud that was heard from downstairs and her father jumped in surprise, splashing some coffee on himself. He yelped and stepped back, holding the mug away from himself.

He set it down on the dinner table and swiped his hands against his shirt, wiping as much of the drink off himself. With a sigh, he moved back towards the stairs.

"Jessie, you alright up there?" he called.

Jessie hopped onto her feet after untangling herself from her quilt. She looked down about her feet for a moment then bent down to pick up her quilt.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" she called back.

The girl quickly made her bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She could smell the bacon being cooked on the stove, even hear it sizzle. Jessie licked her lips and walked in and over to the stove.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"My famous egg omelets," her dad looked at her and then up and down for a moment. "You're not planning on going to school in THAT are you?" he snickered.

She looked down at herself, her brow forward for a moment. Jessie was still in her black shorts and soft blue spaghetti strap tank she usually slept in. The girl looked up at her dad and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Of course not! I rather not start my first day out wearing pajamas."

"Then go change!" he laughed, "Breakfast will be ready in a little bit."

Jessie grinned and hurried back up the stairs to her bedroom. She gathered her outfit for the day and grabbed a towel. The girl headed into the bathroom and took a quick five minute shower. Her dad hummed a tune to himself as he flipped the last omelet he made onto a plate. He went over and placed it on the table and looked up when he heard his daughter's footsteps coming down the stairs. Jessie was wearing a pair of high top converse, dark blue skinny jeans and she even layered an off-the-shoulder blue t-shirt over a black tank top. She smiled and joined her father at the table.

"That's better." He said in a teasing fatherly voice.

Jessie just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she laughed.

"Whatever, dad." She said.

Both father and daughter stepped out of their new home and Jessie headed towards the garage. She readjusted the strap of her home-made messenger bag, waiting for her dad.

"Hey, Jessie!" the girl looked up to her name being called.

She saw another teen she recognized trotting over to her. She smiled to the boy and faced him completely.

"Morning, Jacob." She greeted.

"So I heard you're going to attend the public school instead of school here on the Reservation." Jacob said.

"Yeah," she confessed, shifting from foot to foot. "Dad wants me to try to make new friends, says there's more opportunity outside the Reservation as well."

Jacob nodded, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket and turned his head towards the other two boys who called out his name. He looked back to Jessie and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Well, see you later then." He added, "Watch out for the ones Dad told you and Uncle about."

Jessie nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Sure thing, Cousin. I'll keep that in mind."

She turned around and ducked under the garage door before it was fully opened and went over to the passenger's side. As she opened the car door, her cousin called out to her again.

"It's good to have you guys back home!"

Jessie looked up and grinned, her dad looked between the two and smiled, getting into the driver's side and started the engine.

"It's good to be home again." Jessie said to the boy.

After her father dropped her off at school, Jessie stood on the other side of the parking lot looking over and up at the school. She's attended a few schools in the New York state, but she never realized the school was going to be smaller than the ones she was so used to attending. Yet, she felt relieved about it. In truth, Jessie never liked large schools and missed being here in Forks when she was little. At that time, she attended the school on the Reservation with her cousins. A small smile tugged at the corner of her soft pink lips, her light crystal green eyes sparkling in delight. She was excited in meeting new people and starting somewhere new in her old home town.

Since she used to live on the Reservation in the past, Jessie already knew that the students attending Forks High currently wouldn't know her. That's what made it all more exciting and nerve racking for her. She enjoyed experiencing new things in life, just that she didn't really know what to do most of the time. Taking a deep breath, Jessie made her way towards the school. A few students she passed waved to her or said "Hi" and she greeted them in kind with a smile and a nod of her head.

_'Okay, Jessie-girl. You got this. Just head into the main office and hand your transfer papers to the Secretary then figure out which hall and door is your classes later… Wow, I need to calm down…' _she thought to herself as her heart started pounding in her chest. She found the main office with no trouble and greeted the older woman at the desk. Jessie handed the woman her transfer papers and waited patiently for her student id and schedule. Much to her joy, it didn't take long.

"Here you go, honey. Your schedule for the semester and a map of the school; just come back during lunch to pick up your student id, okay?" the secretary said sweetly.

"Alright, thank you." Jessie said with a smile, leaving the office and looking over her schedule.

She then looked over the map to find out where her first class was. The first bell of the day rang; alerting the students that first hour was starting shortly. Jessie looked about the chatting and laughing students, starting to become a bit flustered and looked about.

"Lost?" a voice sounded from behind her.

Jessie jumped and turned sharply around, nearly hitting the other teenager with her schedule and map. The boy held up his hands and leaned back a bit to avoid the random swing of her hands. She blinked and started at the teen, still a bit shocked from his sudden appearance behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you new here?" he asked with a curious smile.

"Ye-yeah, I just moved here a week ago." Jessie said.

"Oh, well that's cool. Name's Mike, what's yours" Mike asked with a grin.

"Jessie. It's nice to meet you, Mike. Any chance you have Biology?" she said with a small nervous smile.

"Awesome! I mean – yeah, I have Biology right now. I have a couple of friends in that class too. I'll introduce you to them once we get there. I'll help you find your locker too, if you like?"

"Oh, no, that's okay." Jessie tucked her schedule and the map away into her bag and followed along with Mike. "I'll find that later. I still don't have everything I need yet." She confessed.

On their way to class, the two chatted and Jessie received a short tour of the school. Though, Jessie knew that the boy was trying to get a little more time into getting to know her better. She played along for a little bit then mentioned that they should get to class as the warning bell rang. Mike apologized to her and they both hurried to Biology. Once they walked into the door, the bell rang and Mike waved to two other students in the class, a girl with long brown hair and another boy, but with black hair and glasses.

"Glad that you could make it, Mike, though it's not surprising you make it at the last minute." Jessie peeked around Mike and looked up at the teacher. "Ah, and who is this young lady?" the teacher asked with a smile, noticing the girl.

"Oh, this is the new student, Jessie." Mike introduced her.

Jessie stepped out from Mike and smiled shyly, realizing that others in the class were looking at her.

"Jessie. Jessie Shadow-Cat." She introduced herself.

"Shadow-Cat? Native American heritage, I presume?" the teacher asked kindly.

"Yes, though I don't look it with my pale skin, blackish-red hair and green eyes." Jessie responded with a small smile.

The teacher smiled warmly to her and then gestured for her to sit at an empty seat next to another student, though it was the only seat open in the entire class. Jessie bowed slightly out of habit and made her way to her seat. She noticed the other student who was going to now share the lab table with her. He looked tense, not looking at her as she stood there for a short moment. Jessie tilted her head slightly in question as she slipped her bag off and sat down. Doing so only seemed to make the other student tense more and she glanced down at his hand that was clenched tightly in a fist. His knuckles were white as bone.

Jessie's brow forward slightly as she caught an odd sent that blew faintly over as the fan in the class blew. It was strange to her, oddly sweet like a rose, but at the same time smelt crisp as the woods itself. Her attention was brought to the front as the teacher started the lesson.

_Ding! Dong! Ding!_

The school bell rang and the class ended. Jessie stood up at the same time as the tense boy next to her did, which caught the two by surprise. She risked a glance at him and noticed that his eyes were black as coal, having a look of a predator. This didn't bother her, not like the scent she smelt earlier did. Jessie picked up her bag and stepped out of his way and he moved without hesitation to leave. She turned around and called out to him.

"My name is Jessie, by the way."

The reddish-brown haired boy stopped about a few feet from where she stood and glanced over his shoulder. He didn't say anything; he just looked at her with those dark eyes for a brief moment before leaving the class room. Jessie let out a small sigh, crossing her arms and stood in a slight relaxed pose. Mike came over to her with his two friends, a shocked expression on his face. Jessie blinked and looked at the three of them, but mostly at Mike.

"What?" she said.

"Did you do something to Edward?" Mike asked, it was more of a curious question than an accusation.

"No…?" Jessie looked at Mike with curious look. "Who was that again?"

"Forget about him for right now, I'm starving!" Mike exclaimed, turning around and placing both hands behind his head.

Jessie and the other two followed behind Mike. She looked around the hall as they made their way to the cafeteria. She spotted her locker number and sort of smiled to herself about it.

"Oh, I'm Eric. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." The dark haired boy with glasses apologized.

"That's alright, I'm Jessie." Jessie said.

"I'm Jessica! So, how do you like Forks? Mike told us you moved here about a week ago." The girl, Jessica said.

"That's right. I used to live in New York City – uptown not down town. I used to live here in Forks when I was younger, on the Reservation, I mean." She briefly looked over a painting down by a student that was hung on the wall. "We moved back into our home there, though I don't have many memories when I did live there."

"Hey, does anyone know where Angela is at? I didn't see her in class." Mike asked, turning to his friends and Jessie.

"I saw her this morning. She said she had to do something in the office." Eric answered.

Jessie nibbled at her lunch her dad packed for her, listening to the others talking. She finally met Angela, thought her to be a sweet girl. She was surprised with herself that she made friends so quickly within the day. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed the company of others, just surprised that she had friends on the first day. Usually it took another day or so to make friends. As she was listening and thinking, she felt a cool breeze as a door was open to her left and the same sweet rosy scent washed over her again. Jessie turned her head towards the direction of the breeze and noticed five students sitting a little ways off from where she and her new friends sat.

"Okay, in part of my question earlier – Who're they?"

Jessica and Angela were the first ones to look over to see what she was talking about, but Jessica was the first to answer her. Jessie noticed a look that came over Jessica's features – jealousy? Loathing?

"Oh… the Cullens," Jessica started off, "Those blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale… the tall and dark-haired one is Emmett Cullen… the small girl is Alice Cullen… and that is Edward Cullen." Jessie looked at Jessica as she named them off then glanced over at the five. Jessica continued. "They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. Hmm, they're all together, though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

_Edward Cullen… _Jessie recognized him from her class. He didn't look as tense as he did in class though. Maybe it was because he was with family and their presence was more comforting? Though, why would he act like he did in class? It wasn't like Jessie was going to attack him or anything.

"Are they related?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, they're not." Jessica answered. "Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. They moved down here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." She added.

"Adopting at such a young age and teens nearly close to their age… that's very kind of them." Jessie softly, but barely smiled.

"Well… I guess so." Jessica said in an odd sounding tone.

Jessie was taking a sip of her water when she glanced over back at the table where the five sat. She jumped a little when her eyes met the familiar coal black eyes of her classmate. She pulled her drink away from her lips a bit as she blinked and looked at him then looked away down at the table. _He was looking at me… well, I was too at him, but – his eyes – I don't know anyone or seen anyone with that color before._ Jessie slightly glanced over and the five were already standing, holding their untouched trays of food.

"Hey, Jessie."

Jessie jolted out of her thoughts and looked up at Jessica.

"Huh?" was her response.

"The bell rang, don't you have gym next?" the girl questioned.

Jessie stood up, gathering her trash and nodded her head. She was still a little dazed on what she just saw, or barely saw as the Cullens stood up.

"Oh, yeah, I do."

Jessie tossed her bag down next to her desk and flopped down onto her bed with a groan. She then rolled onto her back with her arms spread out to the side as she stared up at her ceiling fan. She laid there for a long moment, thinking things over on what had happened during her day at school. She met who her cousin told her to watch out for – well, sort of. Turns out, he was also in her English II class. Wonderful. Jessie closed her eyes and replayed the image in her head of what she saw at lunch and who she saw. Unlike the others in the school, they were strangely beautiful. Chalky white, dark circles under their eyes like they haven't slept in days; she couldn't quite put to words to how they looked really. They just looked like they appeared out of a dream of sorts.

"Jessie! Dinner's ready!" her dad called from downstairs.

She propped herself up onto her elbows and sighed to herself. Jessie then got up and headed downstairs, turning off her bedroom light.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

The next day, Jessie met up with Jessica and Angela. The girls made their way to class, but Jessie remembered something and stopped. She cursed to herself and groaned. The other two looked at her curiously.

"You alright, Jess?" Jessica had found her a nickname during English II when she attempted to get Jessie's attention.

"I forgot to pick up my student id. I'll meet up with you gals later in class." She said to them as she turned around and lightly jogged down the hall.

When she reached the office, she heard a voice she wasn't familiar with, but the scent said otherwise. She looked up sharply and was a bit surprised to see her fellow classmate, seemingly-tense-all-the-time Edward Cullen. The corner of her lips twitched as she walked forward and entered the office. She could hear him argue with the secretary for a schedule change, but from the frustrated look on his face Jessie guess he wasn't winning this one. When another student opened the door, it created a breeze that gently ruffled Jessie's pixie-cut hair and she glanced at the student that left. Her light green crystal eyes stared directly at Edward's back and she noticed that he was tense again. Edward glanced over his shoulder to look at her, his fist clenched again. Jessie slightly narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips as she watched him lift his clenched fist slightly.

"Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And with that, he walked right past her without even looking at her.

Jessie was still as a doll, but seemed to be in a laid back pose. There was no noticeable expression across her features. Her head was tilted slightly to the side as she stared down at a random point nowhere in particular.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went yesterday." The secretary rummaged through a few things, most likely looking for Jessie's id. "How did your first day go, dear?"

Jessie finally looked up and straightened up. She stepped forward to the desk and smiled, though there wasn't much feeling behind it.

"It went surprisingly well."

As the rest of the week went by, she got a few bizarre glares from Edward, but it didn't really bother her much. She simply smiled or taunted him with her own looks and playful glares. Jessie could see that it bothered him greatly when she took it as a game. She could tell he hated it, like he wanted her to afraid of him than see this as some sort of game. Once another Monday rolled by, she noticed that he wasn't in class. At first she thought he was late to class and waited for English II to roll by. He didn't show. Another day went by then another, but there was no Edward Cullen. Jessie sighed out of boredom, balancing her mechanical pencil on the bridge of her nose as she rested her chin in her palm and her eyes closed.

"That's odd. Edward never misses this many days of school in a row." Jessica stated.

Jessie simply played with her food before taking small bites here or there, listening to their conversation than actually joining in. She was contemplating if she should skip next hour or not. She was so bored without her usual "little interest" wasn't here throwing glares at her. That meant the game couldn't continue.

"What're you sighing about, Jess?" Mike even started to use the little nickname now a days.

"It's boring without Edward in class," she sighed. "It has put a standstill to the _game_."

"Game?" Mike blinked, confused on what she meant.

Angela and Jessica snickered and giggled at the blonde. Eric shifted into a more comfortable position in his seat before he started explaining.

"Almost every day in class Edward's been glaring at Jessie. In turn, Jessie glares back in a playful manner or just snickers at him." Eric concluded. "That's the game."

"You're like a cat, Jessie." Angela said with a giggle. "It's kind of adorable when you do it."

Jessie simply shrugged, letting out another sigh as she scooted her chair back and laid her head down. Her friends burst out in laughter at her choice of action at the matter. _Hopefully he's here tomorrow… It's so boring!_

Once the bell rang, Jessie made her way slowly to her sixth hour class. She stretched and yawned, crossing her arms behind her head as she walked down the hallway. By the time she got to Biology, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her table. She was shocked speechless, really. Her "playmate" was actually here in class today. She walked over to her table and set her bag down then slowly sat down as she kept her gaze on him. Once she sat down, Edward turned his attention to her and Jessie's breath caught in her throat. Today his eyes were gold – his eyes seemed to be like a warm deep honey golden color.

"Hello," he spoke with smile. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week."

Jessie blinked for another moment then snapped out of her daze. She leaned forward, her head turned to look at him. Jessie gave him a mischievous look and smirk.

"Oh~ so you CAN talk." She teased.

She watched as Edward's brow forward in a small frown, it just made her snicker a little. She straightened up and grinned at him, the same mischievous look on her face.

"So, Mr. Moody – Where have you been?" she questioned playfully.

"Pardon?" he answered, a bit taken aback by her nickname for him.

"You've been gone for a few days. It's been boring without you here." She answered with the same grin. "I mean, I thought you gave up on our little game we had going."

This time, Edward faced forward with an actual frown and his fist clenched again.

"It wasn't a game. Don't treat that as a game." He said firmly.

Jessie stared at him, all playfulness and mischief gone from her features. She kept her gaze on him from the corner of her eye as she listened to the teacher's instructions. When the papers where handed out to each table, Jessie wrote both their names on the paper, when Edward went to do so he stopped and looked at the paper for a moment. He glanced up at her and Jessie simply lifted her head up a bit more. He shook his head again.

"Do you mind if I look first?" he asked, but they both were reaching for the microscope at the same time.

Their hands touched briefly, but the one to pull back slightly was Edward. Jessie simply blinked and then pulled her hand back and looked at it as if someone stung her and she had no care in the world about it. She glanced back over at Edward, no sign of any readable expression on her face. For a moment, they held each other's gaze before he looked into the microscope.

"Prophase." He said.

Jessie wrote it down and waited for Edward to scoot the microscope in her direction. She wrote down the next one and it went from there. Both didn't really talk after the hands-briefly-touching moment. Jessie rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles and neck, feeling a bit stiff from sitting there almost unmoving.

Once school ended for the day, Jessie waited in the parking lot for her dad. She shuffled her feet about in a small snow drift and smiled to herself. The snow was whiter and prettier here than in New York. That was because there weren't that many buildings or people to dirty it all up. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the cold, crisp air of early winter. The sound of screeching car tires and screams made her turn sharply on her heels. Time seemed to slow before her as she watched the van skid out of control towards her direction. Jessie crouched down as she turned her body, ready to jump out of the way, but someone grabbed her around the waist and yanked her in the other direction. Jessie instinctively shut her eyes tight and braced herself as her back hit against another car and she heard a crunching sound. She felt someone sweep her legs to the side away from another crunching sound. Once everything seemed to come back coherently, she heard people frantically calling out her name and people saying "Check the driver!" Jessie felt herself pressed up against something rock hard and hold against one side of her body, the other thing she was pressed up against she recognized off the bat being a car. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up, finding herself face-to-face with Edward Cullen.

Her heart skipped a beat then thudded against her ribcage as she stared into his golden eyes which were looking into her light green ones with a frantic look to them, yet at the same time as if he made a grave mistake. She blinked and turned her head to figure out what caused the crunching sound so close to her. The girl was shocked when she saw the large dent in the side of the van. It was shaped perfectly to be Edward's shoulder. It was as if he angled his body perfectly to stop the van from crushing them both. Jessie shook her head and attempted to get up. A firm hand gripped her shoulder, rooting her in place. She frowned and huffed out of frustration.

"Don't move, you probably hit your head." Edward said in a strained voice.

"You know very well as I do that I didn't hit my head." She said as she shot him a glare.

Even if she said this, she found it very difficult to stand as he hand remained on her shoulder. She felt her muscles strain as she even attempted to continue to stand.

No matter how much she fought it, she found herself waiting in one of the rooms at the hospital. She glanced around the room and a few times at Edward who stayed as far away as possible from her. It only made her smirk at him. When the doctor walked in, not looking up from his clipboard as he looked over her medical papers, Edward stopped him midway and murmured something to him before leaving the room. Jessie huffed and slightly pouted like a small child. She quickly straightened up and smiled as politely as she could to the doctor. Who sort of reminded her how Edward and his siblings looked – strangely beautiful and the same golden colored eyes.

"You must be Jessie Shadow-Cat," he smiled warmly to her. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I checked your X-ray and found nothing out of place or showing signs of a concussion. Though, if signs do start showing, don't hesitate to come back."

"Good thing Edward was there to pull me out of the way. By the way, is he alright? I mean, he was _there. Right next _to me." she emphasized a few words, oddly having a feeling that Edward was outside the door listening.

Dr. Cullen stared at her briefly, then back down to the clipboard as he started to mark things down. This time he had a slight frown on his flawless countenance.

"Oh, well, yes." was the Doctor's only response as he turned away from her.

Jessie stuck out her tongue a little out of annoyance. The doctor was in on whatever Edward had done. Or whatever he told Dr. Cullen. She hopped down from the cot and rolled her shoulders. She walked past Dr. Cullen once he gave her the okay to go. Jessie walked out of the room after telling Tyler, the driver of the van; countless times that it was alright. She found Edward standing against the wall next to the door and without thinking took hold of Edward's wrist and pulled him down the hall.

"What are you doing." It was more of a demand that a question, but she didn't answer him immediately.

She let go and turned to face him with a look of that said whatever she had on her mind, she wasn't going to give up until she got an answer.

"So what's the big deal?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward frowned.

"Don't play coy with me, Edward Cullen. You know very well what I'm talking about. How in the Hell did you get near me so quick?" she questioned him.

Edward stood there with a look in his eyes, his hands clenched and jaw set as he looked directly at her.

"I was right next to you." He firmly said, in an oddly calm voice.

Jessie growled out of frustration at him and crossed her arms, not taking that as an answer. She knew better. She saw him. He was standing with the others of his family and she saw that look of horror on his face when that van came skidding at her.

"Fine, if you're going to act like that about this then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't bet on it." He said under his breath, but Jessie caught it.

By the time Jessie and her father got home from the hospital, she was exhausted. She didn't feel like eating dinner and skipped, heading upstairs to her bedroom where she didn't even bother turning on a light. She simply kicked off her shoes and belly flopped onto her bed. Jessie then curled up around a pillow she grabbed and hugged it close as she closed her eyes. She swore to herself that Edward wasn't next to her. He couldn't be when he was a good fifteen feet away from her. There was just no way. Jessie soon ended up falling asleep in her school clothes. Her dad came upstairs to check on her and found her asleep. He smiled softly and covered her up with the blanket that rested on the back of her desk chair most of the time. He left the room and quietly closed the door behind himself.

That night, Jessie dreamed about running through the woods; the wind running through her fur and the sounds of the ocean to her back. She was hunting, chasing, after an elk a few feet ahead of her. Her heart pounded in her chest from the excitement of the hunt, her lungs burned for needed oxygen as she pushed on in a dead run after the large hooved animal. She chased the elk deep into the woods until she reached a clearing, stopping dead in her tracks she saw her prey dead with its throat torn out. A low growl rumbled in her throat as she crouched down and glared angrily at the intruder before her. Chalky white and otherworldly beautiful, the man stood before her, over her kill with a bloody mouth and hands.

Jessie's dream-self snarled and swiped at air at the beautiful intruder, but fear that was so unknown to her slowly began to creep into her heart – a fear so primal and instinctive for her survival. The otherworldly beautiful man slowly stalked towards her and she snarled once more, swiping at air and backing up. The man lunged at her – _Edward! _– just by mentally screaming his name, the man stopped dead in his motion when confusion then utter horror dawned on him to the familiarity of the voice.

Jessie shot up from her sleep. Her body glistened in cold sweat and her clothes felt constricting. She grimaced and got out of bed and gathered clothes to change into after her much needed shower. She quietly made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her as silent as possible. Jessie set her clothes down on the bathroom counter and started the shower. Steam began to fog up the mirror and fill the bathroom with a humid heat. She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the not-too-hot water roll over her. She heavily sighed and her shoulders slumped as she leaned back against the shower stall wall.


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

Jessie doesn't know how she ended up in this little situation with Jessica and Angela. She doesn't even remember agreeing to dress shopping with them. It has been a month since school had started and only two and a half weeks since the incident in the parking lot. A Homecoming dance in winter was a little unheard of to Jessie, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was how in the hell did she get herself into this?

"What do you think of this one?" Angela asked, posing in a long mirror as she held a rose pink dress with a single strap and a darker pink sash around the waist.

"It's beautiful, but that's like the fifth dress you've looked at. Choose one already, please?" Jessie nearly begged.

Jessica laughed in the changing room she was in, listening to the two talking. She stepped out wearing a dark blue dress that was hemmed at the knees, little beads on the corset part of it creating intricate designs. She smiled and posed for the two girls.

"So? What do you think?"

"Oh, it's very nice, Jessica. It fits your look perfectly." Angela complimented happily.

Jessie sighed, resting on her hands and her head fell back. She was bored again. Not seeing Edward for a long while was starting to get to her. It has become a habit that the two subconsciously started their little game of throwing looks and/or glares at each other. Saying a single word or a few to try to confuse the other – it's become their way of oddly getting along. Of course, their little trading of words was actually part of a guessing game. Edward was gone again before the week had ended. She found it to be a pattern Edward seemed to follow. If by any chance they had some project in class, he was gone for three days, but was back the day they were to work on it. He even noticed that his eyes were golden again, much more so than the first time she saw them that color.

"Earth to Jessie." Jessica waved her hand in front of Jessie's face.

"Huh?" she head snapped back up and she blinked.

Angela and Jessica looked at her then at each other. They brought their attention back to Jessie and smiled.

"Why don't you pick out a dress, Jess?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah, oh and you should ask Edward to the dance. Lately you two have been giving each other these looks and passing notes. Are you two dating?" Jessica asked with a curious look.

Jessie stared at the two girls then burst out laughing. She fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. Angela and Jessica both laughed and helped her up.

"I take that as a no?"

"Definitely! Edward and I are not dating, I assure you. Plus, I doubt he'll go to the dance with me." Jessie stated, wiping the tears from her eyes as she grinned. "Besides, I'm not going."

Both the girls whined and questioned "why not" at her. Jessie simply shrugged and didn't give them a straight answer. She just wasn't the type for dances really and guys never asked her to them or they rejected her. Jessie stood up and found heels for Jessica and flats for Angela, thinking they'd go perfectly for the dresses they chose. She even found pieces of jewelry she thought was nice. Jessie bought the necklaces and bracelets as gifts for the two and shrugged off their constant "you didn't have to."

"Let's just enjoy this night out, okay? Just until I figure out how you two convinced me to come along." She teased.

The girls walked down along the street, window shopping and checking a few book stores. A little mewl distracted her and she looked down to her left. She found a little black and white kitten shivering in the cold. It was dirty and its fur was all matted. Jessie crouched down and picked up the pitiful thing.

"Hey, guys, I found a kitten-"when she turned her head, she didn't see Angela or Jessica anywhere.

She stood up and looked around, but no luck. The kitten mewled again and Jessie gently tucked the kitten into her coat. She cooed to it to reassure that everything was going to be fine. As she was walking, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. By the time she did, it was too late and she found herself somewhere in a rundown warehouse district. She looked up and down the street, not finding any familiar signs or cars. Jessie, along with the little kitten she had with her, was utterly lost.

"Well drat…" the kitten mewled and she gently hushed it. "It's alright, little one. I'll find us someplace warm and safe." She looked up and about once more a bit nervously. "I hope."

Jessie turned around to retrace her steps, but stopped midway when two guys stepped out from around the corner. She took a step back, feeling a bit uneasy by their presence. She turned around and walked a little ways farther away where she wanted to go. Two more guys appeared and she turned down an ally way. Jessie came to a dead end and dread filled her when she realized they were cornering her. She felt angry at herself and stupid for letting this happen. She turned around to face the four men that had her cornered. Jessie shot a glare at them, bracing herself for a fight.

"Don't be like that, sugar." One of the men said.

Jessie fought back a gag, disgusted by the man. A low rumble vibrated in her chest as they moved a little closer, the hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms stood on end. The sound of a car's engine revving and the screech of tires forced them men to scatter for a moment. The passenger door opened and without hesitation, and before the person could get a word out, she jumped in.

"Get i- !" by the time he noticed, Jessie was already kicking back one guy and shutting the car door.

Jessie looked towards the person who came to her rescue and hoped it wasn't some other stranger, but the scent of roses and woods relaxed her nerves a little more.

"Edward." She barely breathed, clutching at her chest.

Edward peeled out of the wide ally way and sped down the road. Jessie was looking at Edward the entire time as his jaw was set and knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel a little too tight that she thought she heard creaking.

"Jessie." Her name was said in a strained voice.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Distract me, please."

She blinked, racking her brain for possible things to distract him with without knowing the reason why he wanted to be distracted. The kitten mewled, getting a glance out of Edward before he looked forward again.

"I had a dream about you." She said.

"What?" this time Edward responded.

Jessie bit the bottom of her lip, thinking it over if it was really smart to mention that she had a dream about it. Even one that set her on edge.

"A dream about me?" Edward questioned with a slight smirk.

"No, it was about rainbows and butterflies." She said sarcastically.

This oddly brought a smile to Edward's lips. He eased on the gas pedal and slowed more as they gotten closer to the boardwalk. Jessie spotted the two girls, relief washed over her. When Edward pulled up and Jessie stepped out of the car, both Angela and Jessica had expressions of relief then surprise when they notice who she was with.

"Where have you been?" Jessica questioned, a look of accusation in her eyes.

"I got lost and then I ran into Edward." Jessie said, rubbing the back of her head.

The kitten poked its head out from her coat and mewed. Angela and Jessica squealed at how cute it was and crowded Jessie. Edward took a step back from the girls and suppressed a laugh.

"Aw, he's so cute! Where'd you find him?" Angela asked.

"Well, when we got separated, I found him shivering between two garbage cans." Jessie explained.

After Jessica and Angela left, Edward treated Jessie to some food and a proper meal for the kitten as well. Jessie eyed Edward, wondering how he found Jessica and Angela without even asking her where they were, though she wouldn't have known either. Their hostess ignored her majority of the time until Edward would mention her, which always received a small frown from the woman. Jessie simply ignored it herself and continued to nurse to kitten from the small bottle of warm milk the cook gladly gave her.

"Two cokes and a plate of pasta, please." Edward ordered for her.

Jessie thought the other soda was for himself and paid no mind to it. Once the kitten was finished and ended up falling asleep in her coat, Jessie didn't realize how hungry she was until she saw the plate of food and her stomach rumbled. She glanced up at Edward and he simply smiled at her. Jessie took that as a green light and hungrily forked a few bites in.

"A normal person would be in shock. You don't even look shaken." Edward pointed out.

"I could take them. They're no problem to me." Jessie said.

A frown crossed Edward's face and Jessie looked at him. Her brow forward when a thought came to mind about his eyes. It has been bugging her ever since that one day he started to talk to her.

"I've noticed that when your eyes are a lighter color you're in a good mood, but when they're black – you're much the Mr. Moody I know." Jessie admitted.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Was just a thought." She mumbled, taking a couple more bites.

A long moment of silence laid between them and neither one of them looked at each other. Once, Jessie was finished, she nudged the plate away and crossed her arms onto the table, finally looking up at Edward though he was looking somewhere else.

"This has been bugging me for a long while," she said.

Edward glanced up at her, his black smudged golden eyes locked with her eyes.

"Oh? Such as?"

"Let's say, hypothetically of course, that someone could read minds, you know – with a few exceptions." Jessie started out her thought.

"… Just _one _exception," Edward gave a small smile. "Hypothetically."

From there, it began. Their small exchange of words and exchanges of glances and glares turned into longer conversations and were full of questions. Something they both didn't see or to notice started to form between the two.

The drive back to Forks wasn't a silent drive, but full of sarcastic remarks and some laughter. Edward tried to get some answers out of her about her dream, but Jessie simply smiled and shook her head.

"You'll have to do better than that to get it out of me, Edward Cullen." Jessie said with a grin.

"Oh, I'll get it out of you yet, but for now I need to get you home safely first." Edward said.

Jessie laughed softly and looked out the window, holding the sleeping kitten close. She was starting to feel a little tired from all the excitement she just went through. She yawned and began to nod off.

"Jessie?" Edward called her name.

There was no answer from her. He looked over at her and softly smiled to himself. Jessie had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

When Jessie woke up the next morning, she didn't know how she gotten to her bedroom. She sat up tiredly, looking about her room. Jessie felt something slip off her and she looked down at her lap. Her eyes widened slightly when she remembered about last night. She shot out of bed and hurried downstairs, finding her dad in the living room reading a book. He looked up to her and smiled warmly to his daughter.

"Well, morning, sleepy-head." He greeted her.

Jessie blinked, not knowing what to say. Her dad saw the jacket he didn't recognize.

"New jacket? You girls have fun last night?" he asked with a smile.

Jessie looked down to the jacket she held in her hands and blinked, still trying to find words to say. Her father's brow forward and he closed his book, straightening up.

"You alright, Jessie?" he asked in concern.

She looked away with a small frown in thought. She nodded her head and started to make her way back upstairs, then back tracked and kneeled down for her dad to see her.

"How'd I get up into my bedroom last night?" she asked.

Her dad blinked and looked at her.

"You friend Edward brought you home last night. Said he ran into at the boardwalk and that Angela and Jessica left you two alone. There was also something about you getting yourself in a bind before he found you." He dad paused, letting it sink into his daughter's still processing mind. "I met at the gate to the Reservation and gave him the key to the house. I had to make a run to the office last night. So, I'm guessing he carried you to your bedroom."

Jessie sighed softly and headed upstairs to her bedroom, leaving her dad in confusion. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Jessie lifted the jacket up slightly and glanced down at it. _There's going to be a big commotion about it once Sam hears about it…_ she thought. She moved towards her bed and tossed the jacket onto the back of her desk chair. There was a small metallic clank and she looked down at the floor. She walked over and crouched down, seeing a silver key she recognized as being the house key. She smiled in spite of herself.

"He gave the key back…" she said to herself in a soft tone.

"Why was a Cullen here." The tall, broad man demanded from Jessie.

She squared her shoulders and held her head high as she narrowed her eyes at the man. Sam glared at her, demanding an answer again. Jessie didn't answer him and the others of the pack watched. Sam stepped closer until it looked like he was standing directly on her. He snarled angrily at her, but Jessie didn't even flinch. Not like the others did when Sam snarled. She wasn't part of the pack in that way. Yes, she was sort of like them, but at the same time she wasn't.

"All he did was bought me home, nothing more." Jessie said calmly.

"The Cullens are forbidden from stepping onto our territory and you know that, Shadow-Cat." Sam growled.

Jessie glared at him, her jaw set. Her nose crinkled when he gotten closer once more to prove his point. A soft snarl came from her lips and the others of the pack murmured to themselves. Her direct cousin, Jacob Black, watched. His own jaw was set firm as their pack leader interrogated Jessie. He looked away and huffed out a breath, creating a white cloud of hot breath. The snarl Jessie gave sounded like a challenge to Sam and he towered over her once more.

"Are you challenging me, cat?" Sam growled lowly.

"What if I am?" Jessie shot back.

Jacob snapped his head in their direction again, panic lit up his eyes as he moved to get closer to them. Sam turned his eyes to him and Jacob stopped in his tracks and cringed back.

"Alright then, Shadow-Cat; I accept your challenge." Sam said in a low tone.

Jessie huffed out her chest slightly; her blackish-red hair from the back seemed to stand on end, along with the hair in the middle of her head. She and Sam held their gaze as they circled each other.

"Jessie, don't." Jacob begged.

"This is between me and him, Jake. It's now or never and I chose now. I'm sick of being treated as second-rate to you wolves." Jessie said.

Sam and Jessie circled each other once more and Sam lunged, shifting and ripping through his jean shorts. Jessie let out a snarling hiss, not backing down from his attack.

A few hours later, Jessie limped back home. She had torn through her own clothes when she shifted into her bestial form to defend herself against the Alpha wolf. She didn't regret challenging him, even though it ended in a draw, Sam was stubborn to dared to order her about like she was one of his lower ranking wolves. She loved her cousin, but that didn't mean she had to care about the other wolves. Sometimes she wished that Jacob was like her, and then maybe she wouldn't have felt so out of place and alone here on the Reservation. Sometimes she wished that she didn't inherit the blood of being something else other than a wolf.

She was glad that she brought Edward's jacket or she would've been walking home naked. Luckily, she was short enough for it to reach down just above her knees. Jessie was greatly thankful that Sam didn't notice that Jacob was holding it for her before she dared to challenge him.

"Jessie?!" her father was shocked to see the state his daughter was in.

"I'm home, dad. Sorry I'm not dressed." She apologized. "But I am wearing a jacket this time."

Jessie was in a pitiful state, she was covered in scrapes and bruises. Even a few cuts that bled a little more than the scrapes and she was also covered in mud with dead leaves and twigs in her hair. Her father sighed and shook his head as he went over with a towel. He gently rubbed mud off her face.

"Did you fight with Sam again? You know you can't compete against an Alpha wolf."

"We tied." She mumbled.

"What?" he didn't quite catch that.

"We tied." She repeated a bit louder.

He gawked at his daughter and shook his head. He looked at her and the corner of his lip twitched.

"Wow… I mean…. Wow…." Was all he could say up to that point.

Jessie laid about in her bedroom after her shower and after she treated her wounds. Unlike the wolves, she healed a bit slower, but must fast than the average human. She knew that she would be sore for the next few days maybe even a week. With a sigh, she rolled onto her back and her head dangled off the end of her bed. Jessie opened her eyes and started at the jacket that laid across the back of her desk chair. She rolled back onto her stomach and laid her chin on her hands. With another sigh, she then laid her head down and closed her eyes. Wanting sleep badly, she thought of different things that would help her ease her erratic mind.

She quickly wanted to forget her scuffle with Sam and the snapping and growling snarls from the other wolves, except from her cousin. She then thought about yesterday, about the time she spent with Edward as they finally had a conversation that didn't evolve glares or snapping comments. Soon she began to doze off into another dreamless sleep.

Jessie woke up in the middle of the night felling hungry. She had slept through dinner her dad was making, but he made her a plate for her. She yawned as she made her way downstairs into the kitchen and heated up her plate. The smell of roast beef, corn and mash potatoes and gravy made her stomach growl and her mouth to water. Once the microwave dinged, she moved over to the dinner table and ate her food slowly. She finished it all in thirty minutes, rinsed off her plate and set it into the dish washer and headed back upstairs to go back to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter Five~**

Monday morning, Jessie was surprised to get a call from Edward telling her that he was waiting for her at the gates. She hurried in getting ready that morning, but at the same time was being a little slow when it came to picking out an outfit. She stopped and shook her head. Why she was getting all anxious about meeting Edward at the gates, she had no idea. Jessie put her text book back into her bag and went downstairs.

"Bye, Dad! I'm going to meet up with Edward!" she called to him from the front door.

Her dad got up from the dinner table and quickly went into the living room.

"Meet up with Edward?' Now I've never heard you ever say that for any boy. Is something going on between you and the Cullen boy?" he father questioned with a slight smirk.

Jessie rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose.

"No, Dad. He's just here to pick me up and take me to school. We both have a class project that's due in a couple weeks. So, I'll be getting a ride from him until then." She told him.

"Ah, okay. Well, have a good day at school. Tell that Edward boy I said 'hello."

Jessie waved to her dad and left the house. She jogged to the gates that was about a long ways off from her home, but she finally made it and sure enough, Edward was waiting for her. She smiled happily to him and greeted him with her usual nickname for him.

"Morning, Mr. Moody." She grinned.

"Good morning to you, Lil' Miss Trouble-maker." He teased back. "So, how's the kitten? Name it yet?" Edward asked her once they got into his Volvo.

"He's doing alright. Dad's grown attached to him." she buckled herself in and looked at Edward. "Named him Loki; he's a real mischievous little rascal."

He chuckled, pulled out and headed down the road for school.

"So," he looked at Jessie with a smile. "Have any more questions today?"

Sixth hour Biology, Jessie and Edward slipped a note back and forth between themselves. They were betting against each other as well on who was going to get caught by the teacher first with the note passing. It didn't matter if they were shoulder partners; teachers had eyes of a hawk's. Jessie managed to slip the worn piece of folded paper into her shirt sleeve and smiled innocently up at the teacher. Edward gave a slight chuckle as the teacher walked away, Jessie grinned, resting her chin in the palm of her hand with her eyes closed. As Angela and Jessica have pointed out many times, she was like a cat. Lately, she's grown bored of certain game rules Edward or herself had set. So, she would find loop holes or bend the rules a little at times.

"It's more exciting that way." She would say.

As days went by, Jessie became accustomed to Edward's schedule. Some sunny days none of the Cullens were present at school, which always made her curious, or there were one or two absent. Though, that just made her moody with boredom. It gave her girlfriends, Jessica and Angela, a chance to tease her or tell her things she didn't already know herself. Gym class was eventful; today their coach came up with a new game. A maze was set up in the gym and majority of the lights were turned off. Each student was given a white jersey, except the two who were chosen as being 'It.'

Jessie pulled on the red jersey over her head and then rolled her shoulders. Mike was also selected and chatted away as the other students scattered within the maze. She huffed out a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips and waited patiently for the coach to give them the 'okay.'

"Alright, you two," the coach addressed them. "It's your job to be stealthy predators and hunt down the unsuspected prey."

"Um, Coach?" Mike raised his hand.

"Yes, Newton." Their coach acknowledged him.

"What kind of game is this?"

"It's a game to test our strategic skills also to keep us on our toes." Jessie said nonchalantly, sounding bored. "In other words, our alertness to our surroundings." She added.

Mike looked down with a slight frown and he mouthed "Oh" as the coach sent them off with a different colored washable marker. Jessie was purple and Mike, red. They were to mark as many 'deer' before the other. Though, the coach simply wanted to let them go to their own devices while she did some paperwork. To keep them busy long enough until the end of the class period. Jessie was having too much fun, actually. She marked about fifteen students without them knowing and Mike thought he was ahead of her, until he noticed the purple marks.

Jessie was even able to round up her 'victims' out of the maze without their knowledge, just making enough noise or a bit of laughter to set them scrambling. Once she was able to get all of her classmates out, they simply waited for Mike to show up. Their coach came out of her office and wore a look of surprise. She counted how many purple to red.

"Purple wins," Coach said, clapping her hands once. "Pick two others to be 'predator."

At the end of gym class, Jessie yawned and stretched her arms upwards then crossed them behind her head. Mike was grumbling to himself and she simply smirked in amusement.

"Sorry, Mike, maybe next time you'll win." She said.

"No problem, Jess, though," Mike paused.

"Hmm?" Jessie glanced at Mike with one eye.

His brow forward in a frown and he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I don't like the way Edward looks at you." Mike had turned the conversation around.

Jessie stopped and looked at Mike, just stared in complete silence.

"I mean, he looks at you like you're something to eat." He added.

"Oh, really?" Jessie snickered.

She turned away and kept walking, giggling at Mike's comment. Her friend frowned, completely not catching why she was laughing at what he had said.

"Hello, Shadow-Cat."

Jessie paused and looked up. Edward stood there in front of her with a smile. He had said her surname in a playful way. It made her heart flutter in her chest and caused heat to rise to her cheeks. She played it off with a toothy grin and mischievous look.

"Hello to you too, Eddy-dear." She teased.

"Eddy-dear?" Edward suppressed a laugh. "When did we start using pet-names?"

"Mm," Jessie thought for a moment as they both walked next to each other. "Never, until now."

Edward laughed and shook his head. Jessie ignored the looks other students were giving them as they walked down the hall to her locker. She was surprised in seeing Edward so close to the end of the day, this made her wonder if Edward even went out today like he said he was.

"When did you get back, skipping out on 'down time?' Doubt your brothers are happy with you." Jessie said with a cat-like grin.

"Emmett will survive without me there for a day or two. Jasper's asking a lot of questions than usual." Edward stated, shrugging a little with a small smile.

"Why's that, hmm?" Jessie pressed, nudging her shoulder into his.

Though, Edward didn't move in the slightest. Jessie grew even more curious by the day about this. No matter how hard or slight she pushed him, he never budged.

"He doesn't always talk, you see, he's always been the quiet one."

"Well, you're his brother, so, of course he's going to get curious and ask. I mean, you've been picking me up from the reservation gates almost every morning. Sometimes skipping out on your family to take me home; that raises a lot of questions, you know." Jessie stated matter-of-factly.

Edward chuckled and glanced at her sideways, mulling over a certain thought that has churned through his mind daily. Once they reached her locker, he leaned once shoulder up against the other right next to her's and watched her closely. Jessie was starting to think she said the wrong thing to him. He was silent, much too silent for her.

"You alright there, Cullen?" Jessie raised an eyebrow as she glanced up at him.

"I was just thinking," he said.

Jessie straightened up, holding her binder and English II book in her arms.

"About what, exactly?" Jessie questioned.

"Why you're willing to meet with me in the mornings and never listening to those closest to you?"

Jessie's brow forward slightly in thought as she closer her locker. Slowly, they walked to their last class of the day. After three minutes of silence went by, Jessie looked up to Edward.

"Because I find you interesting," She answered honestly, but continued. "Intriguing mostly, but most of all – I am not bound to the rules of the Pack."

Her answered struck Edward in an odd way. She just admitted that, in a sense, she wasn't human and was held by no bounds to whatever the Cullens and her and Jacob's common ancestor had promised long ago. She listened to the legends and stories Jacob and her Uncle Billy Black had told her and her father. She, in turn, told them gently and politely as possible that it held the Shadow-Cats to that ancient promise.

"So, you are saying that-"

"In a sense, yes, but I'm not certain I want to believe their stories about your family." She told him.

Edward stepped in front of her and gently took her shoulders. His deep golden eyes met her light green.

"Then this weekend, Saturday," he spoke softly, only for her to hear. "I'll show you."

Jessie opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang. She huffed, a little irked that she was interrupted before she even could get a word out. Edward chuckled and both of them hurried to class.

That evening, Jessie kept to her room as her father and a couple of the Elders spoke to each other. Sam was also with them and his presence only agitated her. She held the pillow closer against her chest as she semi-hid her face into it. A low growl rumbled in her chest as Sam's voice rose in anger. They were arguing about her closeness to a certain Cullen and her challenging Sam. The reservation never smelt like wet dog until a few months ago after Jacob joined them, followed by Embry and Peter.

"It's not like he's stepped onto your territory-"her father was cut off by Sam.

"He has ONCE!" Sam's voice rang out.

"And only once – he was bringing home my daughter!" it had been years since her father ever raised his voice in anger. "He hasn't stepped on La Push since. Out of my stupidity, he was forced to break the rule. The Cullen-boy never meant any harm."

Jessie shut her eyes and wished that Sam and the Elders would go away. To just leave her and her father alone about it. '_Edward… If only you were here. If only they could just see…' _it was only just wishful thinking on her part. She turned onto her side, placing the pillow back onto her bed as she curled into a loose ball, her arms wrapped around her midsection. Something shattering onto the kitchen floor caused her eyes to snap open. Jessie jumped onto her feet and was already bounding down the stairs.

Her father was kneeling on the floor, picking pieces of pottery up. She recognized the broken pieces and glanced at the empty table top where her mother's growing rose stub once was. Her light crystal green eyes then lay on Sam, whose chest was heaving slightly. Anger boiled in her blood and she bared her teeth, a low hissing growl past her lips.

"You damned," she lunged at him, her hands claw-like. "Flea-bitten mongrel!"

"Jessie!" her father shot up onto his feet.

She stopped in mid-stance and glanced at her father. Her body trembled from her boiling rage. She straightened her spine, seethed in anger then turned sharply and bolted out the front door. Her father cried out her name again, following behind. He stopped dead at the front door and turned to the others in his kitchen. Tears threatened to spill from the middle-aged man, his fists clenched and jaw set.

"When I return I don't want to see any of you in my house." Then he left without another word.

Jessie ran as fast as her legs would let her, her lungs screamed for oxygen and her eyes stung with tears. A sob tore from her lips as she shifted in mid-stride, a sorrowful yowl echoed in the forest as she ran. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore, once she burst through into a clearing, she collapsed in the middle of it. Panting heavily for breath and her heart hammered against her chest. Her sleek black coat glistened in the pale moonlight, her muscled rippled as she shifted back onto her paws. Slowly, she padded over to a fallen oak and laid her back against it. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on her paws.

_Jessie!_

Her eyes opened to her name.

_Jessie, where are you?!_

_Father?_

She got back onto her paws and lifted her head a little. Another like her appeared and stood about twenty feet away from where she stood. Her father was larger than her in their bestial form. He was panting heavily, but when he caught sight of his daughter, his ears perked up and he hurried over.

_There you are! Don't run off like that again, I was worried sick! _he lightly scolded her.

He got her to lie back down and both father and daughter curled up to each other. He licked the top of her head and a soft purr rumbled in his chest and throat. Jessie nuzzled her face into her father's warm chest, closing her eyes as she breathed in his earthy scent.

_I'm sorry, it's just- _she paused, her lip curled back over her teeth briefly. _Why are they so hateful towards the Cullens? Why do they expect us to follow behind Sam like we're one of his lackies? Because he's the Alpha of the Pack doesn't mean anything to me! _Jessie growled.

Her father rested his head on top of her's, soothing his young cub. He understood her burst of anger, just didn't want the Elders to have more of a reason to want Jessie off the reservation. She's only a sixteen year old girl, who couldn't possibly survive on her own. Unless she took to the wilderness, but he didn't want that kind of life for her; he didn't want his daughter to become a savage beast. They were not like their feline counterparts in the Amazon.

_I don't agree with what the Elders want from you either, but I do not want you exiled either. You're all I have left in this world, _He lifted his head and his daughter looked up to him. _The Elders want to pair you with one of their own, a non-wolf, in hopes to form a bond with our tribal blood with theirs._

_But we are not Quileutes, we are Shadow-Cats. Mother and I may share a common ancestor with Billy and Jacob, but they are wolves… _Jessie stood back up and walked a little ways away.

Her father stood up and moved beside her, nudging his head against her shoulder.

_I know, though strange as it might be that your mother imprinted on me and not her own, _He looked up to the stars and the Moon. _'You are a gift from my ancestors,' she would say, 'a miracle for your father's people.' Your mother would smile warmly down at you as you slept in her arms. _He gazed down at his daughter. _A sign that we, the rarest of the Were, will stay strong and live on._

Jessie listened to every word her father told her, knew how sensitive this was to them both about her mother. It's true; her mother was a Quileute and part of the pack. Before Sam was old enough to even walk and talk, she was Alpha. Years ago, her mother left La Push in hopes to find other wolves outside of Forks. Her sources lead her to Brazil, where she heard of a legend about a small band of Natives who still dwelled in the Amazon. Her mother, Alana, traveled for days until she came across her father during his hunt. Jessie's father always loved to tell her how they met when she was little. **_'When our eyes met,' he said, 'Your mother collapsed to her knees and seemed lost in a daze. I was young and didn't know what to do. Should I return to camp and tell our Pride leader, or scare her off. At first, I thought she was just some human female lost in the forest, but she proved me otherwise. At that very moment,' her father would pause for affect and glance down at her with a smile. 'She shifted into a great white wolf. I thought I had jumped right out of my pelt at the sudden change! But by the Gods, she was beautiful, I tell you. Your mother had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen and I dropped the gazelle I had into the river by accident from the shock. Of course, I ended up hunting down another and returned home after the sun had set hours ago… Your mother helped, feeling guilty.'_**

**_'Pride leader wasn't too pleased to have a wolf in camp, but couldn't do much about it when he realized she imprinted. I didn't know what imprinting meant to wolves since I wasn't one, but he later told me. You wouldn't believe how embarrassed I was. Oh, you would've have laughed how red I was!'_** Jessie closed her eyes, locking the memory away back into a safe place in her heart. Oh, how she missed her mother.

_Come, let's get back home. _her father said.

Jessie didn't move and lifted her head high.

_I don't want to go back if that mongrel is there. _she growled softly. _Nor do I wish to be paired with another like some _peace offering.

_I understand, sweetie, and I wouldn't want to give you up like that, but didn't you say you had a date with Edward tomorrow? _he looked at her, tilting his elegant feline head.

_It's not a date. Just deepening the bond of trust between us. _she defended.

Her father seemed to grin as a rumbling purr erupted from him once again.

_It's a date._

_It's not a date! _she snarled in frustration.

Jessie paced to and fro, her feline eyes looking at nothing in particular as she waited impatiently for her father to return. The sun had risen about an hour or so ago, by her guess alone. When she was younger, she learned a thing or two about the wild from her dad. He used to live in the Amazon in his younger days, 'and still adjusting to the urban lifestyle,' he sometimes tells her. She yawned and stretched, clawing at the mossy ground. Her perfectly curved and deadly sharp canines glistened in the light that filtered through the foliage of the trees.

"Jessie, I hope you didn't shift back," she heard her father joke, it was terrible. "Because there is nowhere to hide from prying teenage boy eyes."

"Uncle!" Jessie groaned at the sound of her cousin's voice.

_You brought Jacob here?! _she popped her head up from behind the fallen branches and rotting tree, her ears back and she hissed in dismay.

Her father shrugged and snickered, tossing her messenger bag over the fallen tree. Jacob took a hesitant step forward, not knowing if he should look away or be cautious of his fuming cousin. Jessie snatched up her bag with a paw and managed to open the bag with her teeth.

"I brought Cullen's jacket. Thought you might want to return it to him… Jessie?"

"Don't worry, Jake. I'm decent." Jessie said, having quickly dressed without Jacob noticing.

She stepped out into view, picking leaves from her hair and dusting off. She grumbled to herself then looked up to her cousin and father. She placed her hands on her hips and slightly frowned at them.

"What?" she questioned.

"My baby girl is going on her first date." Her father said, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. "Your mother would be proud."

"Would he count as her first bloodsucker-boyfriend?" Jacob jested.

Jessie shot a glare at them both and Jacob cringed with a slight grin and her father just laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter Six~**

Within the hour, Jessie found herself in Edward's silver Volvo and watching as the trees whizzed past the window. It was cloudy today, but nonetheless sun broke through the clouds like golden ribbons. Her cheeks were still tinged a light pink from earlier by Edward's comment. He mentioned to her about her scent, earthy like the forest with a flowery hint. She only huffed in embarrassment when her father laughed and teased her more about it.

"So," she turned her light green gaze to him. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I like to go when the weather is nice." He simply said with a smile.

Jessie slunk down in her seat, pressing her foot against the dash board and crossed her arms as she pouted. Edward just laughed and drove a little ways further down the road.

"What's your favorite season? I haven't asked you that one yet." He said.

"I don't have a particular favorite. I like all four seasons, really." She stated truthfully, sitting up to look out the window curiously again. "But I like when winter comes around. I love when it snows. The forests around here are very beautiful laid with blankets of the soft whiteness."

Jessie shifted her position where she sat with her back semi against the car door and the passenger seat. She somehow managed to bring her legs up to her chest, which amazed Edward since he never seen anyone do it. He curiously glanced in her direction, taking in the glittering green irises of her eyes. The color reminded him of the color of jade, but slightly lighter.

"I'm curious," he looked forward once more. "What are you thinking about?"

"I thought you could read thoughts." Jessie said in a teasing voice, her lips turned up into a mischievous grin.

"I could, but I'm being a gentleman and refraining from doing so." He looked over towards her, his deep golden eyes sincere. "I want to know through your own words. Not thoughts."

She did not blink, nor did she move as their gazes held together. Jessie could sense that he was being honest with her and the sincere look in his eyes only backed up his words. Letting out a soft sigh and looking away, Jessie told him what she was thinking.

"I was thinking that today will be the day for us both to really bare our most precious secrets to the other; that this will be another step into another level of this odd friendship."

"Odd friendship?" Edward questioned, an elegant eyebrow arched.

"That's what my cousin calls it. You being a Cullen and I, well, a descendant of a Quileute on my mother's side." Jessie with an odd cheerful sound to it, though her expression said otherwise.

"True, but your father isn't also Quileute?" Edward asked out of curiosity.

"Have you seen how pale his is compared to the others? Plus our blackish-red hair we're odd balls." Jessie stated.

Edward gave his head a slight nod, looking forward again. He turned off the road and down an unmarked gravel road. Jessie straightened in her seat and her back straightened out as she looked about area. Once they came to a stop, Edward and Jessie both stepped out of the car. Jessie walked forward a few steps ahead of him and he simply followed along behind as she looked around.

"This is where you wanted to take me?" Jessie questioned, eyeing him.

"No," he chuckled. "It's farther up ahead, but we'll have to hike through the woods."

Jessie's eyes lit up and a grin crossed her lips as she turned her gaze to him.

"I'd like that. Hiking, I mean." She laughed a little.

"Good." Edward said with a grin of his own.

Jessie followed close behind Edward, taking in the smells and sounds. Her spirits lifted, she felt relaxed again compared to what happened last night. She hummed a little tune and Edward paused for a moment to glance over his shoulder. A smile was dancing on his lips, his golden eyes full of curiosity. Her eyes met his and she stopped for a second then smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Edward said with a light smile.

He continued forward, going at Jessie's pace for her to keep up. He didn't want to give anymore hints of what she already started to believe what he was. Jessie kept to his pace, not wanting to him to figure out entirely what she was just yet. She already suspected that he read thoughts, kept her's busy with other things or just thought about certain their surroundings, like animals or plants. She was good at hiding her thoughts, learned to do so to keep her dad on a wild goose-chase that one time when she was only nine.

"How far do we have to go?" She broke the five minute silence between them.

"See that light up ahead?" Edward stopped and turned slightly towards her, gesturing his hand forward.

Jessie leaned to the side slightly to see around Edward. She saw a small light, but still too far from where they stood. She estimated about hundred yards ahead of them.

"Mmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "I see a small like no bigger than my palm from here."

She glanced at Edward from the corner of her eye, catching the corner of his lips twitch. It then turned into a small smile.

"Normal human beings can't see that far ahead." He commented.

"Well, I'm not normal." Jessie quipped with a sly grin.

Edward chuckled and continued on ahead. Jessie couldn't stop smiling as she bounded after the Cullen. She felt a bit hyper, too much energy surging through her body. They chatted for a while and a few times she ran ahead or circled Edward, wondering if he'll miraculously trip. No lucky there – the whole tripping thing. They were nearing their destination and Jessie put her hands behind her head, gazing up at the tree tops. For high forties weather, it felt pretty warm to her. She stopped a little further away from Edward once he stopped. He turned to her, three-fourths view of his profile, his eyes having a solemn look to them. She couldn't really read his border lining stoic expression, but she had an idea. Edward Cullen was uncertain if this was a good idea.

Jessie may not have been a normal human being, but she still appeared fragile in Edward's eyes. He was afraid he would scare her, or worse – break her. She tilted her head slightly to the side, watching Edward for a brief moment. Jessie straightened up and became serious herself in appearance of expression. She stepped out into the meadow, not turning to Edward just yet as she walked towards the middle. She was awe struck at how beautiful it was. Wild flowers bend and bow in the gentle breeze. Jessie's eyes glittered like gemstones in the sun light as she turned to face Edward. He didn't move, not yet, but if he had a heartbeat, he was sure it would've skipped a beat. Her eyes were beautiful – a rare color amongst those of Native blood.

He closed his eyes and breathed out a slow sigh, stepping out into the sun. Jessie's breath caught in her throat as she witnesses something from a fairy-tale coming true in reality. Edward's skin shimmered as if thousands of tiny diamonds were imbedded into his skin. She took a step forward, but stopped herself. Her eyes met Edward's again and she waited patiently for his signal that it was alright. For a few moments, he didn't move a single muscle. It worried her for a small while until he nodded his head once. Jessie walked forward lightly, Edward followed her movements, but at a slower pace. She could tell that he was doing all this – restraining himself – for her. Strangely, she felt disappointed.

"You look like some sort of white marble statue with small imbedded diamonds…" she lost her words once Edward was only a few inches from her.

Jessie tilted her head up slightly, just enough to see his eyes and for him to see her's. This was a slight awkward moment for them both, not knowing exactly how to act around each other now. Cautiously, she lifted both hands and touched his bare forearms with the tips of her fingers, tracing them up to his elbow. She watched for his expressions and he responded to her touch by closing his eyes and his lips parted as if to speak.

"You don't know how good that feels." He murmured softly, barely audible.

Jessie caught his words and moved her hands up, hovering over his chest then feather-lightly touching the tips of her fingers to his jawline – tracing up from his chin to the edges of his jaw. His golden eyes studied her and her eyes following the movements of her own hands. She could feel how cold he was, but it was comforting to her usually warmer-than-usual body temperature. She finally looked up to his and a hopeful look in her eyes shimmered across the light green of her irises. She felt Edward stiffen beneath her fingertips and she went stock still. Jessie waited for him to move before she did, not wanting Edward to get upset with her.

"It's alright," he softly sighed. "I'm fine now."

"You sure?" she asked out of concern.

Edward nodded his head once, determination lighting up in his golden irises. He gently took hold of her wrists and stepped back. Jessie curiously watched him.

"I want to show you, but at the same time I fear for the worst to happen if I did." He confessed. "I don't want to hurt you, Jessie."

Her eyes softened and she smiled up at him.

"You're not going to hurt me," she added when she saw him, felt him, tense up. "Trust me."

Edward watched her eyes thoughtfully, relaxing when he saw no lie in them. He released his hold on her wrists and took another step back from her. She watched him with fascination. Edward was standing in front of her one moment, the next, he was gone and standing on the other side of the meadow from her. She turned her bodily slightly to face him, watched him reach up and rip a tree branch with no effort behind it and three it to the other side. It shattered against the other trees and Jessie understood perfectly well what he was. He was like the Cold Ones in her Uncle Billy's stories – correction – the same ones from his stories. Her eyes adjusted easily to his movements, catching him by surprise when she caught hold of his hand and gazed up at him.

"It's my turn to show you, now." She said softly. "Turn around."

"Turn around? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" he questioned with a slight smile and small amusement in his tone.

"I can't show you in my clothes or I'll end up shredding them. I'm not stripping down to nothing with you staring at me." she protested.

Edward obliged to this and turned his back to her. He was sort of acting like a gentleman around him and wondered about this one question about his appearance. She slipped out of the last pieces of her clothes, facing Edward's back and embarrassment kicking in.

"How long have you been seventeen?" she question.

Edward hesitated for a long while, then answered with a slight sigh.

"A while." He answered.

His brow forward in confusion when he didn't hear Jessie talking anymore. _'She's oddly quiet than usual.' _He thought as he turned around. His golden eyes nearly widened at the sight of the large cat sitting where Jessie was standing moments ago. Edward tilted his head a little, his expression pensive – thoughtful – of his next move. He stepped forward and kneeled to eye-level with the great cat. Though once he kneeled down, he realized that now the great cat sat about half a head taller than him. Edward could see that the beast had the same colored eyes as Jessie, also that mischievous look about her.

"So, not a wolf," he softly spoke. "But something more elegant and beautiful." A smile spread across his lips.

He noted the long tuffs of fur onto of the elegant black cat; the ends had a reddish hue to it. Edward reached up a hand and gently ran his fingers through it then feather-lightly stroked them through her fur on her neck and shoulders. Jessie lowered her head and purred, bumping the top of her head underneath Edward's chin. She stepped closer to him, leaning against him as he placed an arm around her powerful feline shoulders. He closed his eyes as he pressed his face against her fur, breathing in her scent and delighted in the warmth that was Jessie's.

A little later in the day, Jessie stayed in cat-form and semi-laid in Edward's lap as he gently petted her head. Both were enjoying each other's company, feeling relaxed as well. Jessie was starting to doze off until Edward gently tapped her shoulder, rousing her. She lifted her head up and glanced up at Edward.

"We should start heading back." He murmured to her softly, feeling reluctant himself to leave.

_Edward…_

Edward paused at his name, his golden eyes widened a little. He heard Jessie's voice, though not verbally. Jessie, the large black cat, stood up and stretched. She then stepped away for Edward to stand up and nudged her way under his jacket she still had with her. Once she was sure she was underneath it, hiding places out of sight from Edward as she shifted back into her human form. She stood up, holding the jacket closed around her body.

"Was… was that you?" Edward asked, still shocked in hearing her mind's voice calling his name.

Jessie nodded her head and he stood up. Jessie's expression was a strong set between uncertainty and determination. He stood up, relaxed again and his shocked expression softened some.

"Edward," she said his name again, but verbally. "What now?"

"What now?" Edward asked the same question back to her.

"I mean, what happens now? What's going on between us?" Jessie asked.

Edward stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Jessie tilted her head back to look up at him clearly.

"I'm not sure either, but let's take it slow." He said.

"Alright." Jessie said with a soft smile.

Edward turned around so Jessie could get dressed again. They both headed back to the car, keeping a slow, but steady pace and holding each other's hands. Edward opened the care door for her and Jessie climbed in, noticing how she was treating her like a young lady. When he closed the passenger door, Jessie smiled to herself, feeling shy. She never felt shy, nor was she seen as the shy-type. She was mostly an outgoing and ready for adventure, which led her into trouble most times, but she got a kick out of it. Edward climbed into the driver's side and started the engine.

The drive home was silent of talk, except some music Edward played on the CD player. It was some sort of classical song she recognized that her dad played sometimes. Jessie watched the clouds over head through the sun roof, but Edward kept the tinted window closed. He pulled up to the gate and both looked at each other for a moment, then shyly away. Jessie stepped out of the silver Volvo after they both said goodbye. As she headed through the gates, Edward stepped out of his car and called out to her.

"Jessie!" she turned to face him, he continued. "Tomorrow, do you want to meet my family?"

"Your family?" Jessie felt butterflies fluttering their wings rapidly in her stomach at the question.

She thought it over and nodded her head.

"S-Sure," she smiled. "I'd love to."

"Tomorrow I'll pick you up around noon." Edward said, smiling back.

"Noon tomorrow." Jessie repeated mostly to remind herself.


	8. Chapter 7

**~Chapter Seven~**

"You're going today?" her father stared at her, surprised.

"Yeah, around noon," Jessie said, eating a bowl of cereal. "He wants me to meet his family."

Her father yawned and shuffled over to the dinner table. Jessie set a fresh cup of coffee in front of him and finished off the rest of her cereal. She placed the empty bowl in the sink and turned to face him when she heard her father chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Her dad said, still chuckling.

Jessie didn't believe him, but instead of trying to figure it out, she huffed out a sigh and walked past him. Her father glanced over his shoulder as she headed up the stairs. He looked out the kitchen window and just smiled to himself as he lifted his mug to his lips.

"My baby girl is growing up." He murmured to himself.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jessie opened her closest and rummaged around her clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. She glanced over at the clock.

"It's only nine o'clock," she went back to rummaging around. "I have time."

She finally decided on an outfit and laid it out on her bed then headed towards the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind her, her dad rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

"Jessie, since I have to go into town today I can take you to rendezvous with Edward." Her dad offered.

Jessie had started the shower before her dad came at the door. She kept hold of the towel around herself and opened the door enough for her to poke her head out.

"I agreed to meet up with him at the gates." She simply said.

"I just thought it would be a better idea considering, you know, the other night-"

Jessie stiffened a little, remembering the whole situation two nights ago. She sighed and nodded her head.

"I'll call him after my shower." She told her dad.

"It's alright, I'll call. You just take your time getting ready." Her dad smiled and started to head towards the stairs, when his daughter stuck her head out again.

"Dad,"

"Hm?" he stopped at the second step down, looking over.

"School parking lot?"

"School parking lot." He chuckled, agreeing with the decided meeting point.

Jessie gave a soft sigh, feeling relaxed from her nice, long hot shower. She toweled her hair dry and walked past her bed to her dresser. There, she gathered two colors of nail polish and a thin tube of black nail art paint. She tossed the smaller towel into the laundry basket near her closet door and set the bottles of polish down onto her desk. Returning to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of black panties and a matching colored bra that had elegant blue rose designs and changed into them. Jessie rolled her shoulders and flexed her legs, relieving any more soreness from the other night from all the running.

She turned on her stereo her godparents, another werecat/werewolf pairing like her parents, sent for her tenth birthday. As a child, she giggled at her father's attempts at technology, even setting up her stereo was a riot to her. "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 played in her room and she sang to it, her heart seemed to flutter in her chest again. Jessie painted her toes first then moved on to her fingers, using the thin brush to paint delicate designs of panthers on each nail. After she was done, Jessie admired her masterpiece of nail art and smiled.

"Perfect." She hopped up and went over to the small vanity table she owned, setting the polish down.

Jessie glanced over at the clock on the wall, slouching a bit when she saw what time it was – 9:45 am. She felt a little annoyed at how slow time was going, but more so at herself for being so anxious at the thought of meeting Edward's family. She straightened up once she realized that her dad would be officially meeting Edward as well. She groaned and dropped her head on the vanity table. The young werepanther hoped that her dad didn't do anything or say anything embarrassing. A knock came at her door and her dad poked his head in.

"You ready yet?"

"Dad~! Get out of my room, please!" Jessie shot up out of her chair and pushed on the door.

Her dad laughed at her reddened face and released his hold on the door knob. He leaned his shoulder against the wall beside his daughter's bedroom door.

"Edward called, by the way." He was baiting her, but it was also the truth. "Asked if we could meet up with him a bit earlier."

Jessie paused, looking over her shoulder at the door. "How early?"

"Oh~," she felt impatient with her dad's dawdling. "Let's see... it's 9:52 now... Mm~, ten o'clock."

There was silence behind the door and he had to tilt his head a bit closer to hear if his daughter was still moving about or just went into shock because her time management just went ka-put. A crash, bang and a thud, followed by cursing made him chuckle. "Meet you downstairs in five, sweetie~."

"You're terrible!" Jessie yelled.

He just laughed a bit harder and managed to dodge a shoe as he bounded down the stairs. Jessie followed close behind, having dressed in record time, ready to throw her other converse right at him.

"Ugh~..." Jessie slid down in the passenger seat, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe we're going to be ten minutes late in meeting up with Edward."

"Pray to gods that Edward is still waiting." her dad teased.

Jessie growled, irked by her dad's poor choice of words. She knew he was only messing with her, but she took this a bit serious than usual. For being a feline, Jessie wasn't expecting herself to be so interested in the Cullen boy. Just like she thought, they arrived late at the school parking lot. Her dad chuckled and pulled up right next to the Volvo, but not too close.

"See~," Jessie peeked over the dashboard, "He's still there. Ever vigilant for the young kitten he loves."

"Dad!" Jessie blushed a deep red, sitting up. "Don't say that!"

Both father and daughter got out of the car, Edward pushed off the silver Volvo to greet Jessie's dad.

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Edward greeted formally, shaking Jessie's dad's hand.

"Please, call me 'Nebi," her dad grinned then glanced at his daughter. "Since you have school tomorrow I expect you to be home early."

Jessie hunched up her shoulders, ducking her head a little as she blushed again. "Dad~."

Nebi grinned, "But," he looked at Edward now. "I trust you, so midnight. All right?" he meant them both.

"Of course, si- uhm - Nebi." Edward shifted his weight to his other foot, glancing at Jessie with a small smirk.

Jessie simply shrugged, "Grandpa named Dad after himself."

"Both our names mean _panther_ in Egyptian. Just my name is spelt a little differently." Jessie's dad chuckled. "Now have fun you two. I'll see you later, sweetie."

Nebi leaned over and kissed his daughter's temple and left the two teens. Jessie waved bye and hurried over to the other side of the Volvo. "Let's go before he decides to tag along."

Edward laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 are coming up! =-3**

**Warning: Later chapters start to get a little heated! Starting now!**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

"You live here?" Jessie's voice came out a bit high as she looked up at the large white house.

"Like it?" Edward smiled, helping her out of the car. "Carlisle had it built a few years ago. The entire back half of the house is glass," Jessie gaped at Edward, he suppressed a laugh. "We're a long way from people, so we enjoy the open."

Jessie followed close beside Edward to the front door, feeling a bit hesitant in actually continuing forward. Edward encouraged her with a soft smile and offered her his arm. She gladly took it to help balance herself as she adjusted to the whole new surroundings. Especially about the fact that she was going to meet his family. As much as it shouldn't have rattled her, it did. She was a young werepanther, strong and agile, and could take on a house full of vampires - maybe. Jessie subconsciously gripped Edward's a bit tighter; more like a bone shattering death grip. Edward touched his hand to hers to calm her.

"Relax, they're not going to eat you." Jessie crinkled her nose at the unintended pun once Edward caught what he said.

"That's not what worries me." She muttered.

"Then what, pray tell?" he coaxed.

Jessie lifted her gaze up to his and tilted her head, "What if they don't like me. I mean - I'm a Were. An enemy to the vampire race!" she shook her head at the thought of having to fight if needed be.

Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled. "They're not going to hate you, Jessie. Also, it's the Wolf that is," he turned her around to face him more, still a kiss.

Jessie went still, her crystal green eyes wide in shock. In the days that they knew each other, this was their first kiss. She blinked once as Edward pulled his head back a little from hers. "Not the panther that you are." he murmured.

Jessie's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Her blood sang in her veins as it flowed through her body, making her head swim. He kissed her. She couldn't believe it was real, but Edward Cullen kissed her and she didn't want it to end just yet. Though it had to for them to even make it past his front door.

"Come, lest we dawdle anymore and leave my family in impatience." Edward softly laughed, a bit of an old time accent peeking through.

Jessie shook her head to clear it then smiled up at Edward warmly. "Yeah, let's go."

Once the two entered the house, Jessie stepped forward quickly into the living room. She was in awe at the beauty of the interior and how open the whole home was. Edward chuckled and leaned against the pillar in the foyer, watching her. Carlisle and Esme came in with welcoming smiles. Esme, in particular, glanced over at Edward and beamed with happiness in her son's happiness.

"Welcome, Miss Jessie." Carlisle greeted, taking Jessie's hand in his.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." Jessie greeted.

"Please, call me Carlisle." he said with a smile, "This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle introduced his mate.

"Hello, Jessie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward speaks highly of you." Esme smiled, giving the werepanther a hug.

Jessie eyed Edward, a smirk playing across her lips, "He does, does he?" she said with a feline cunning.

Edward chuckled and Jessie's attention was caught by a gleam from the corner of her eye. She looked over to a sleek, grand piano. Edward allowed her to slip away over and he took only a couple steps closer. Jessie brushed the pads of her fingers across the smooth surface, "Do you play?"

"Hm?" she lifted her head up to Esme. "Oh, no. I don't play. The only instrument I've ever attempted to learn was the violin."

Esme grinned and gently nudged Edward forward, "Well? Go on and play for her." she encouraged.

"You play?" Jessie was curious, more so than ever, about Edward now.

If a vampire could blush, Jessie would pay anything to see Edward do so. She'd just have to settle with a very expressive one instead. Which, she thought, wasn't so bad. Edward joined her beside the piano, got her to sit down and he sat down as well. Jessie closed her eyes as the music began to flow from the keys Edward seemed to touch with feather-light movements of his fingers. She leaned against his shoulder as a low, soft purr-sigh emanated from her. "You inspired this one." Edward murmured to her.

Jessie opened her eyes and gazed up to him. "It's beautiful."

The young werepanther felt the lack of Carlisle's and Esme's presence. She looked about them then back to Edward in confusion. "Where'd they go?" she questioned.

"Left to give us some privacy." he said, standing up. "Come, I want to show you around."

* * *

"That's odd," Jessie stopped in front of a large hand-carved cross. "Vampires with a cross."

The thought of it made her want to snicker. Edward stepped back to glance over it and smirked at her. "Ironic, right?"

"Very." she giggled, following after him down the hallway. "So, where's Jasper and Alice? Oh! And Rosie and Emmett?"

"If Rosalie heard you call her that she'd probably blow a fuse." Edward laughed. "Jasper's nervous in actually meeting you and Alice is just helping him calm his nerves. Rosalie's not so sure about you just yet. Emmett's all for you being here, since he sees you as another sparring partner already." Edward drawled the last part.

"Oh, really?" Jessie snickered.

She stopped when Edward entered a room just at the end of the hallway. She stepped inside the doorway and watched Edward, but glanced about the room first. "Is this your room?"

"Yes," Edward said with a grin. "It's all right for you to come in."

Just as she done so, Edward was behind her and closed the door. Jessie pivoted on her heels in time to watch his movements. He found this part of her fascinating. The part that caught his very movement without any problem. Jessie stepped back slowly as Edward stepped forward. A playful smirk on his lips as one glittered in her crystal green eyes.

"Afraid?" he growled in a teasing tone.

"Hardly." she purred.

Edward crouched down low, a growl rumbled in his throat as he lunged forward. Jessie welcomed it, wrapping her arms around his neck as he had his around her waist. With grace of his own, both were on the couch, but with Jessie straddling him. She was relaxed, unfazed by his actions. He was shocked, hoping to gauge a reaction from her, but easily brushed it away. Jessie gazed into his eyes, searching for something that she couldn't quite put a finger on. All she knew about it was very little, but it felt like she has known if for a lot longer than the times they've been together. Edward leaned forward, nuzzling the hallow of her neck. Jessie closed her eyes with a soft sigh, drawing her hands over his neck and up into his hair. Tangling her fingers in his soft reddish-brown hair. Edward's hands trailed up her back, his fingers kneading gently along her spine. It sent shivers up spine and her scalp tingled. Edward had closed his eyes the moment he brushed his lips against her collarbone, feeling her heat sizzle against his cold lips.

Another shiver ran through her body, causing a little mewl of pleasure to escape her lips. He barely opened his eyes to the sound, but smirked against her skin. Jessie continued to knead her fingers into his hair, nuzzling her face into it. She breathed in his scent that was uniquely his alone. With a sigh, Jessie eased more into his hold as she enjoyed this moment with him. Edward trailed light kisses along her neck to just at her jawline. Jessie pulled back a little to allow him more access and he took the chance to steal another kiss from her. She could sense the tension easing from Edward's body she hadn't notice of him having at first. He nibbled and nipped at her bottom lip, being as gentle and careful as possible. Jessie purred at the feeling, allowing her head to fall back once he released his hold on her bottom lip and moved back to her throat. She pressed into him, her back arched as he trailed more kisses down her throat back to her collar bone.

Just as it was getting good, the door to Edward's bedroom opened and Alice popped her head in. "Hey~!"

Jessie's eyes opened and she just started at the two siblings of Edward's, remembering what Alice and Jasper looked like from school. A low growl came from Edward, but was quickly bitten back as he pulled his head away. "Your timing is impeccable as always, Alice." Edward grumbled.

"Oh, don't pout. You have all the time in the world to continue." Alice said with a knowing glimmer to her eyes. "We came up to see if you'd share. It sounded like you were having Miss Jessie for lunch." all though she was only teasing, Jessie's brow forward as she pursed her lips.

She straightened up and hugged Edward close as she eyed Alice and Jasper wearily with a low growl rumbling in her chest. Edward chuckled and rubbed her back reassuringly. "So what's the real reason you decided to interrupt our play?"

"Alice says there will be a storm tonight. Great weather for a game of ball, no?" Jasper's voice was soft, gentle like a breeze to Jessie's senses.

She even felt even more relaxed around him. "Jasper. Please." Edward's tone dropped an octave and a chuckle sounded from Jasper's lips.

"So, are you up for a game?" Alice asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"I'm up for a game." Jessie chimed in before Edward could answer.

"Great! I'll let Carlisle know that we have an extra player." Alice smiled, disappearing out the door.

Jasper followed, but not before he glanced over his brother and the panther held in his arms. "See you on the field."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! Double update! Maybe chapter 10 too... I need my coffee... =w=**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

Before Jessie could actually join their game of American baseball, Edward drove her back to the gates of the Reservation. She needed to change into a more appropriate outfit for sports and to let her father know. With a quick kiss, Jessie was out of the Volvo and sprinting down to her home. Her dad was standing outside watching the storm clouds with Billy Black. Both the older men were talking about their children and remembering the good ol' days.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Jessie called out, nearly breathless by the time she got up to them.

Her uncle's expression turned into a light frown, picking up Edward's scent no doubt. Even though he was in a wheelchair, Jessie didn't doubt for a second he hasn't lost his touch. He's beaten her dad single-handedly once. Her dad faced her and his brow forward in confusion. "You're home early. Is everything all right?"

Jessie skid to a stop at the foot of the steps and hunched over slightly, then straightened up once she caught her breath long enough to speak.

"Edward and his family invited me to play baseball with them. May I?" Jessie asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Nebi. Having your daughter hanging around one of _them_." Billy said.

Nebi rolled his eyes and sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Honestly, Billy. He's a good boy and his family is very nice." the two of them then started to bicker.

Jessie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking over to her right when she heard a car coming by. It was a police cruiser and she frowned, wondering why an officer was her. "Oh lookie, Charlie's here. Now roll off and go play with your buddy!" Nebi shooed Billy away as another older man stepped out of the cruiser.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan!" Jessie's dad greeted.

"Evening, Mr. Shadow-Cat! Hey, Billy! How're you feeling?" the two of them, Charlie and Billy, went over to Billy's place.

"Now," her dad turned his attention to her. "What were you asking me again?"

"I can play baseball with Edward and his family? Please, daddy?" she sounded like a little child.

Jessie's dad, Nebi, smiled, leaned against the porch railing and nodded his head. "Sure, but just remember to take extra clothes with you."

"Dad~!" Jessie turned red.

"Just in case you forget you're dressed when you shift." he laughed.

Jessie rushed past him into the house and up to her bedroom. There, she changed out of her casual outfit into something more comfortable and sporty. Jessie had changed out into a pair of black running short shorts and a black sleeveless under armor turtle-neck t-shirt. She slipped on her running shoes, packed extra clothes and grabbed her gray jacket. As she left the house, she gave her dad a peck on the cheek and pulled up her hood as rain started to drizzle.

"See you later tonight, Dad!" she called.

"Be safe!"

* * *

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Once Jessie hopped back into the Volvo, Edward could hardly find the right words after seeing her outfit.

"I'm all right. I'm a Panther, remember?" Jessie laid back in the passenger's seat, lifting a leg in a teasing way.

Edward's gaze darkened a shade with another form of hunger, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched her. "Tease." he murmured.

"You love it." She purred, eyes half-lidded to give herself a seductive look.

Edward shifted his position where he was closer to her, an arm around the back of her seat as he brushed the pads of his fingers up along her thigh. "You're playing with fire, kitten." he whispered in her ear, send a shiver up her spine.

"Now _who's_ teasing who?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck and nibbled at the marble smooth skin against his throat.

After a few moments, Edward pulled away and breathed in deeply, reigning in his control. "We should get going. My family is waiting for us." Jessie gave a soft sigh.

"Yeah, we should get going before something else happens." Jessie admitted half-heartedly, not really wanting it to end.

During the drive back, Edward let out a soft chuckle and Jessie looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I just remembered our conversation from yesterday." he said.

"And that is what part of the day? Before or after I showed you my true self?" Jessie tilted her head.

"After," his voice a bit softer, "We agreed on taking this slow."

Jessie giggled, "Boy, did we screw that up."

Edward chuckled, "Yes, indeed."

* * *

"Finally!" Emmett called out from the other side of the large clearing.

Jessie rolled her shoulders and walked along side Edward, no longer feeling nervous like she did earlier that morning. She glanced up at the clouds, watching as the lightning rolled and danced in the clouds and thunder rumbled gently for now. Esme beckoned for Jessie to come over and Edward coaxed her to go while he went over to Jasper and Emmett.

"Well, don't you look cute in a sporty look." Esme smiled, giving Jessie a side hug as the two of them stood at the sidelines.

"Thanks, Esme." Jessie blushed at the compliment, smiling shyly.

"Batter up!" Carlisle called, moving in position on the field.

Jasper was up to bat, Alice pitching for either team. Jessie felt all giddy, full of energy and anticipation for the game. Two innings went by, Jessie cheered on Edward's team, but also for the other. Esme laughed at Jessie's childish ways of attempting to distract or encourage. It was refreshing to have another outside the family, but understanding that their secret must be kept. Jessie's secret was the utmost import as well.

"Hey, kitty-cat!" Jessie perked up at the nickname, fuming a bit.

"Who you callin' a 'kitty-cat', scuzball!" she snapped back at Emmett.

Emmett whistled at the comeback, nudging Edward in the ribs. "She's feisty."

Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled. Emmett jogged over in his own speed, two seconds he was standing before her. Jessie shocked the large vampire when she showed not being surprised at all at his sudden appearance. "What?" she growled.

The corner of his lip twitched, "Wanna play?"

Jessie gave a chesire grin and slid her jacket off her shoulders. "I'm game."

Rosalie crossed her arms, sniffed at Jessie's comment and turned her back to the petite werepanther. Jessie kicked off her running shoes and tugged off her bootie socks. Then off with her shorts and top. Esme and Carlisle weren't faze, nor was Alice. Though Edward and Jasper both were shocked at her sudden manner of lack of clothing. Jessie left on her bra and panties, she had more at home and another pair with her. Emmett couldn't help staring for a moment, then shook his head. "Uhm... okay... why?"

"Someone bat," Jessie went over to home plate, crouching down in a sprinter's form. "I'm running."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's freezing outside! Can't fehls mah fingahs~! But anyways - whoop! Chapter 10! Jessie's having so much fun. Kinda wish I had her ability to shift into something big an' fluffy too~. At least I'll be warm... just a thought. -0w0-**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

Emmett burst out laughing after he recovered from Jessie's strip show. He moved to the home plate and into a batting position. "Like you can out run us even half naked." he snickered.

Jessie smirked, her eyes locking with Edward's from across the large field. "We'll see who'll get the last laugh."

Alice threw the pitch, Jessie's muscles went taut as she awaited for the thunderous crack of ball and bat. Emmett hit what would look like a home run and Jessie bolted like a loose bullet. Jasper chased the ball and everyone else watched Jessie reach the half point between first and home. Emmett smirked and shook his head. "Better luck next time!"

"Not yet, Emmett!" Edward called out.

"What?" Emmett turned his head to look at his brother, his brow forward in confusion.

Jessie's lips curled over her teeth as a snarl broke out, she lunged for first base. Rosalie let out a surprised cry as she moved to the side and a panther kicked off first base going for second. Jasper had shown up with the ball moments ago, but was fascinated by Jessie's change. "Jasper! Throw it to third! Throw it to third!" Alice waved her arms about as she jumped up and down.

Jessie the werepanther tore past Carlisle, who laughed and had a grin on his face, Jasper racing after her. She kicked off second and leaped over Jasper, who stopped in front of her to block her and threw the ball. Jasper had ducked to avoid her paws, Edward made it to third in time to caught the ball, but Jessie couldn't stop her dead run before she slammed right into him. Both were tangled up in each other as they tumbled head-over-heel. "Out!" Esme called, clapping.

Once their rolling tumble came to a halt, Edward was pinned beneath Jessie. All two hundred-eighty-two pounds of pure panther muscle. He patted her side as he laughed, she simply purred and licked his forehead. "You're pretty fast runner."

_I can run faster than that, Eddy-dear. _Jessie purred.

"I bet you could." he grinned.

"You two all right?" Carlisle came over with the Esme, soon followed by Alice and Jasper then Emmett and Rosalie once Emmett convinced her.

"That was an amazing jump, Jay!" Alice sort of frolicked over, "But you sure surprised us when you shifted."

Jessie craned her neck to look over her shoulder at the others, a cat-like grin. She got off of Edward, standing at her full height beside him. In human she barely reached his shoulders, but in panther she was about half the size of a horse. The Cullens, except for Edward, were shocked how big she was.

"Um, wow." Alice blinked, reached up to touch the long tuff of reddish-black hair on Jessie's head. "You're fur is really soft. Rosalie come and feel this."

"Alice." Edward gently reminded.

"Oh!" Alice smiled apologetically to Jessie. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first."

_It's all right. No harm done. _Jessie pressed her head into Alice's touch, a purr rumbled in her chest. "I take that is a yes?"

"She said it was all right." Edward told his petite sister then glanced up to Rosalie. "Rosalie?"

The tall, very beautiful blonde looked over Jessie then stepped up. Jessie lifted her head up to look Rosalie in the eye, watching and sensing the blonde female's hesitance. Jessie stepped closer, lowering her head and pressed it against Rosalie's hand. Rosalie stilled and Jessie rubbed her head against the female's arm and purred, letting her know that she meant no harm. Rosalie hesitantly lifted her other hand up to the fur against Jessie's neck. Gently, she ran her fingers through it and Jessie enjoyed the feeling of being petted. If it were Embry or Peter, she would've had them running with their tails tucked under themselves.

_See? I won't bite. _Jessie lifted her head just enough to give Rosalie's shoulder a few swift licks before returning to Edward's side.

From the look on Edward's face, Rosalie grew curious and frowned a little at the frustration in never really understanding anything unless Alice, Jasper or Edward said something. "What - What did she say?" she asked calmly.

"See? I won't bite." Edward couldn't help, but smile.

"Exact words?" Rosalie questioned.

"Exact words." Edward promised.

Rosalie nodded her head and moved to Emmett's side, pressing in a little closer. Jessie thought the coupling in the Cullen family was cute, but also noted that she and Edward were the odd balls. She shook her body, her skin tingled beneath her pelt when an uneasy feeling came over her all of a sudden. Edward sensed the change in Jessie and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

Jessie turned her head towards the words opposite of their group gathering. Opening her mouth and breathing in, trying to find the source of the uneasiness. Something wasn't right and she wasn't liking it. Alice went rigid, her eyes widened and the entire family had their eyes on her. Jessie looked back to Alice, head cocked to the side.

_What's wrong? What's going on with, Alice? _

Edward glanced at Jessie then back to Alice, he placed a hand against Jessie's shoulder. "Something's changed about the small traveling coven..."

_Traveling coven? What traveling coven? Edward, what's going on?_

Edward cursed to himself once he realized that he had forgotten to tell Jessie about the other three that were "just passing through." Problem was, this coven didn't snack on the local wildlife. "Alice?"

Jasper stepped closer to Alice, being protective of her as his gaze never left the woods to their right.

"They heard us playing... they want to join." her gaze turned to Carlisle.

"How close are they?" everyone turned their attention to Jessie.

She had Edward's jacket around herself, having shifted back without them noticing amazed Carlisle.

"Not long, maybe just a few more moments... I'm not sure." Alice confessed.

Before Jessie could ask another question, her head snapped in the direction of the woods and she pressed closer against Edward as a growl rumbled in her throat. Edward placed his hands on her shoulders, lowering his head enough to speak into her ear, his eyes never leaving the words as the three appeared. "What do you sense?"

"Death." Jessie said under her breath.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I may have gotten my math wrong in the last chapter... anyways, here's chapter 11! =-}**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~**

"Edward." Carlisle's low, soft voice drew Edward's attention. "Are you able to get Jessie away?"

"No," Edward answered, "Not before they catch her scent."

Jessie pressed even closer into Edward, Alice warily glanced from Jessie and the three others. "Edward, you have to get her away."

Edward placed his hands on Jessie's shoulders, easily maneuvering himself in front of her to face the three. As they grew closer, Carlisle moved forward to stand at the head of his family with Esme beside him. Carlisle smiled, though not much feeling into other than concern.

"Hello! We were just - passing by - when we heard your game. Do you have room for three more?" the taller one, appearing to lead the coven, seemed friendly.

"Evening, unfortunately we were just finishing up," Esme moved closer to Carlisle as he spoke. "This is my wife, Esme, and our family - Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Jessie and Edward."

_He's playing a dangerous distraction game, Eddy... I don't like them..._

Edward glanced over his shoulder to Jessie. He turned his attention back to the other three vampires. The leader looked disappointed, but a smile returned.

"I am Laurent," he gestured to the other two, "This is James and Victoria."

When James shot a look towards Jessie and Edward, Jessie felt sick to her stomach and fear crept up her spin. There was something very dangerous and wrong about him that it made her hair stand on end. As Carlisle conversed with Laurent a light breeze blew at their backs, carrying their scent towards the three red-eyed vampires. Jessie thought her heart was going to stop at that moment. For the first time, she found herself cowering on the ground as Edward had himself over her as he snarled at James. Instincts took over and she slipped away from Edward's protective hold.

"No!" Edward cried out in alarm.

She pulled off Edward's jacket and in midstride she shifted, jumping over a fallen tree. Jessie ran as fast as her long feline legs could carry her, fear driving her forward. She knew that she had to get as far away as possible from the three other vampires, away from the stench of Death that they carried. The young werepanther stumbled when she misjudged a jump, crashing into the forest floor. Her chest heaving and panic clenched at her heart, she scrambled onto her feet nearly too late when the fiery red-head, Victoria, lunged at her. James slammed into her side as she managed to get away from Victoria ten feet away. A feline scream tore from her maw as she thrashed about to get James off her. Jessie slammed James against a tree then fell back to the forest floor to roll onto her back and managed to kick James back, racking her hind claws down across his stomach.

"Jessie! Run!" Carlisle cried out as he, Edward and Emmett cut off James and Victoria.

Jasper was at her side, touched her shoulder gingerly to get her attention and get her moving. "Come now, Jessie!"

She scrambled back onto her paws and ran straight for the Reservation, guided by instinct and Jasper alone. He kept at her flank, touching either hindquarter to guide her in the right direction. He used his ability to control emotions to try and sooth her, but all he was feeling was panic and strong fear. "Jessie, you have to calm down." he spoke soothingly. No luck, Jessie still surged forward in fear and panic. Jasper thought her fear was going to overpower him soon if he didn't get it under control. He learned in the past that fear robs a person's rational thinking.

"Left, Jessie." he touched her left hindquarter and she turned.

The smells of the ocean assailed her senses, motivating her to go faster. Jasper never thought he'd have trouble keeping up. She was fast, maybe as fast as Edward by his guess alone. Once they broke through the forest, snapping wolf jaws nearly missed Jasper's arm. He let out an alarmed cry as he dodged, still keeping close behind Jessie. He touched the base of her tail to keep her moving forward no matter what. "Keeping moving, Jessie! Don't stop!"

An average sized auburn/brown wolf skidded to a halt, a whine sounded from the wolf once he picked up the scent that shrouded the werepanther. Unthinkingly, the auburn/brown wolf snapped at the large black wolf's front legs to stop him and bolted after the golden-eyed vampire and his fear stricken cousin. Jasper never felt so relieved to see the Reservation in sight, even though this wasn't his family's territory. A wolf's howl jolted Jasper from his thoughts, Jessie let out a panicked and fear filled yowl as she neared one of the houses. The front door opened sharply and a man with the same colored eyes and hair as Jessie's rushed out.

"Jessie?!" her father hurried down the steps and rushed over, pulling off his dress-shirt.

In mid-shift, Nebi caught his daughter in his arms and draped his shirt over her shoulders, coving her naked form. Jasper stopped a couple feet away, glancing over his should and seeing the auburn/brown wolf and the rest of the pack moving their way over. Nebi held his trembling daughter closer to him, petting her hair and rocked to comfort her. The stink of her fear had him crinkle his nose, panic and worry slammed in his chest. His deep crystal emerald green met Jasper's golden, "What happened."

Jasper was about to speak when the black wolf slammed into his back, pinning him to the ground. "No, Sam!" The other wolves of the pack surrounded them and their alpha. Sam just barely lifted his head as he snarled at Nebi. "He's no threat. He brought my daughter back and he HAD a reason in crossing the boundary line. My daughter reeks of fear and we panthers don't frighten easily. Something's wrong, Sam, and he's the only one who can tell us."

Jacob lunged, barking and snapping in protest at Sam. In response, Sam snapped and snarl-growled at Jacob as he moved off Jasper. The lithe male vampire slowly got back up, keeping an eye on Sam mostly. Nebi got his daughter onto her feet as she clung onto him. He held out his hand to Jasper, a gesture for the golden-eyed, lithe vampire to come here. Jasper did so, not wanting to stay any closer to the snarling black wolf. "Come inside and we'll talk. Jacob, get your father."

Jacob snorted, shaking his head and ran off back to his house. The other wolves stayed back from Nebi, knowing well the sent they picked up from him was hostile and protective. He got Jessie to sit down on the couch, motioned toward the closet at the base of the stairs for Jasper to get one of the blankets. "Jessie, baby girl - please, look at me. What's wrong? What happened?" he spoke in soothing fatherly tones, trying to get his shaken daughter to look at him and speak.

Jasper came back over to the pair and unfolded the blanket for Jessie's father. Nebi took the blanket and wrapped it around his daughter, keeping hold of the ends as he folded them over. "Jessie, you have to talk to me." her father pleaded.

Jessie's lips trembled as she tried to speak, her eyes wide and dull from fear. "Death-" the word was barely audible, "They had the stench of Death on them... He wanted to kill me... to have me... I could smell it, sense it."

Jasper stilled at her words, Nebi looked over to him. "Who's she talking about? It isn't Edward is it." Nebi's voice borderlined near feral feline rage.

Jasper shook his head, "No, not Edward. He'd never hurt her, sir... she means one of the three vampires who happened upon our game."

Nebi encouraged Jessie to lay down, soothing her in his grandfather's native tongue. Jasper was curious, but had to focus on the situation at hand. Jessie's father stood up, his shoulders back and back stiff. "Tell me everything that you know."

* * *

Jacob Black and his father, Billy Black, stood in the kitchen with Nebi and Jasper. Both the Quileute men listened to Jasper's explanation, the same one that he told Nebi just moments ago.

"Is that what had her running? Three vampires?" Billy's words voiced disbelief.

"It's very much the truth, William," Nebi fought keeping his voice calm. "You never very much that, even small, she would never back down from a fight. But these vampires were different."

Jacob cleared his throat, "Maybe they're the ones responsible for the killings in Port Angeles?"

"Possibly..." Jasper voiced calmly.

Nebi let out a heavy sigh, raking a hand through his slightly near the shoulders reddish-black hair. He gave Jasper credit for risking his own existence to guide his daughter back home, but the real problem was the three vampires Jasper told them about. The ancient treaty didn't apply to them, unfortunately. He had to protect his daughter until they left or he'll have to kill them. A knock came at the door and Nebi hesitated for a brief moment. Jacob pushed off the counter, but Nebi stopped him and went to answer the door. Seth Clearwater stepped back from the door as the older werepanther looked at him.

"Um, hi, Mr. Shadow-Cat."

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Nebi was a bit surprised in seeing the young Clearwater boy.

Seth had that childish lopsided grin, "I heard from Embry and Peter that one of the Cullens crossed the boundary and that he's here."

Nebi sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go home, Seth."

"Aw~! But I want to see the Cullen. Please, Mr. Shadow-Cat? I'll behave!" Seth pleaded.

Jasper cleared his throat, Nebi turned around and Seth grinned. "I need to head back to my family and let Edward know that Jessie's home safe for now. I believe Edward has your number, he'll let you know if anything changes."

"Oh, wow! Um, are you really the same Cold-one from my grandpa's stories?"

"Seth! This is hardly the time for asking such questions." Nebi snapped.

Jasper gave a small smile, "It's all right. Yes, I and my family are, but I really must be going now." he excused himself and Seth was like a giddy child coming back from a candy shop.

"Go home, Seth. Before I get your sister."

Seth groaned and trotted down the steps back home. Nebi closed the door and moved to the chair next to the couch, falling into it with a heavy sigh. Jacob and Billy were in the kitchen doorway, Jacob worried about his seemingly fragile cousin. When they were younger she was the alpha of their little group with Embry, Peter and Quil. Sometimes Leah was around, but both the girls fought too much. Seeing her like this tore at his heart. _You have to hang in there, Cousin..._


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: oh no! Poor Jessie! What'll happen next; you'll just have to read and find out, dear readers. ;)**

* * *

**~Chapter 12~**

A few hours had past since Jasper guided Jessie back home. Embry, Peter and Quil had joined Jacob at the Shadow-Cat residence after his dad went home. The boys stayed in the living room watching over Jessie and just keeping her company.

"Man, does she look terrible..." Embry sat down on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Embry." Jacob warned.

The other boy held up his hands in defense and backing down quickly before anything could happen. Jacob was on edge and no one wanted to push him. He was known to have a temper when it came to his cousin. Peter rocked in the rocking chair on the other side of the couch Jessie laid on, staring up at the ceiling as he thought things over. Quil drew up his legs, wrapping his arms around his knees as he had his back against the couch. "Sam's seriously pissed..."

"Who gives a damn what Sam thinks? She's my cousin, our friend, and I refuse to let her be some snack for a bloodsucker who isn't _her _bloodsucker." Jacob snapped.

"If J-Cat was awake right now she'd kick your furry wolf ass for saying that." Peter said.

"Yeah, and then send you out naked in the woods." Embry snickered.

Embry and Peter laughed at the thought of their petite cat-friend kicking Jacob's ass. Jacob glared at the two of them and wondered why he was even friends with them sometimes. "Shut up."

Quil lifted his head up and frowned, picking something up in the air. "Guys, something stinks."

The other three boys went quiet and looked at Quil. Nebi came bounding down the steps and went to the front door, the four teenage boys watching him. Jacob relaxed a little when he recognized the golden color of the man's eyes. Nebi stepped out of the way to let Dr. Cullen and his wife inside.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked.

"She's been asleep since your son, Jasper, told me all that he knew. Esme stilled as her gaze swept over the four young wolves in the living room. Carlisle nodded in greeting to the four as he moved past Embry and Quil stood up to move out of the way. Jacob stepped in front of Carlisle, his head lifted a bit higher. Nebi took a step forward, his gaze firm. "Jacob, please. He's only here to check on Jessie's condition."

Jacob kept a steady gaze with Carlisle then moved out of the way. Dr. Cullen nodded his head in appriciation. "Mr. Shadow-Cat, have you given her anything within the hour or so?"

"Yes, a little over an hour ago I gave my daughter an herbal elixir for the shock. She's slept a lot more soundly than before." Nebi said.

A knock came at the front door and Alice poked her head in. "How's she doing, Carlisle?"

Nebi turned his head to acknowledge Jasper and the petite, pixie-like vampire. Alice stopped and blinked, looking over Jessie's father.

"I thought you'd be paler like Jessie," Alice confessed, "Not tan."

Nebi gave a small smile, "I am not Quileute."

"Egyptian decent." Jasper murmured in Alice's ear.

Alice tilted her head up. "Oh~! That'll explain the scent too." She turned her gaze back to Nebi. "Though the scent is also mixed with wet dog."

Nebi chuckled and held his hand up in time to have it pressed on the advancing nephew of his. "Safflower and Blue Lotus oils were used by my father's clan of Egyptian Lynxs. He came to the Amazon to be with my mother, bringing a few of the oils as a present to her. I've used such oils for my coat." He smiled, "They work well for a healthy fragrantly soft coat."

Jessie stirred and Carlisle called Nebi over, "I need you to lift her for. I need to check the wound to see how it is."

Nebi got his daughter's attention, though as physically and mentally drained as she was, she didn't complain to the numbed discomfort in he left thigh. Carlisle unwraveled the soiled bandages, cleaned the wound and noted that Jessie's healing was coming much slower than a usual Were. He rebandaged the cleaned wound after applying a medicinal salve Nebi made specifically for the wound she had.

"You're also a doctor?" Carlisle asked out of friendly curiosity.

"No, not really. My grandmother on my mother's side was the shaman of our clan. The ol' cat taught me a thing or two about medicines." Nebi admitted, gently laying his daughter back down.

Jessie blinked, still much asleep and dreadfully tired than normal. She ached all over, her muscles strained in protest from her shifting herself into a more comfortable postion. Jessie laid on her side to regard everyone in the room, nearly jolting up straight, her eyes wide. "Vampires and Wolves inthe same room." Her voice hoarse.

Her father placed his hands on her shoulders, "Easy, now. Carlisle just rebandaged your wound."

"Dad?" She rasped looking up. "Dad!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing her face into his stomache.

"It's all right, my lil cub. You're safe." Nebi spoke softly, petting her hair.

Jessie lifted her head up, her eyes glassy with the threat of tears. "I was so scared. He-he's not like the Cullens, Dad."

Carlisle stood up, Esme touched his arm and he looked at her. Maternal pain surfaced into her eyes, worry and fear for Jessie and for their own son. If James had a chance to kill Jessie if they didn't catch up in time, Edward would have felt numb and Nebi would be alone without his daughter. Fear began to creep back into Jessie's heart, Jasper felt the change once again and concentrated in relaxing the mood he felt in the home. Jessie was the first of the Weres to catch it. She looked up to him and smiled in gatitude.

"Thank you, Jasper." Nebi looked over to the vampire in curiosity.

Jasper smiled, Alice hugged him. "Any time, Jessie."

Jessie pulled back away from her dad and leaned her back against the arm of the couch. She draped her arms loosely over her stomache as she looked down. "Where's Edward and the others?"

"Edward, Rosalie and Emmett ran James and Victoria off," Carlisle looked to Nebi. "But they'll come back. Laurent, the man we thought to be leading them, told us that James doesn't give up the hunt until he gets what he wants."

A feline growl rumbled in Nebi's chest, his eyes narrowed. "Then my daughter isn't safe here."

* * *

Edward raced through the forest, keeping tabs on Emmett and Rosalie though their thoughts. Rosalie wasn't happy that all this started. She blamed Jessie coming into their lives and ruining everything. Edward didn't see this as ruining their lives, more like an obstacle to overcome for a brighter future.

_Yo, little bro! We lost track of the red-head... Sorry, Ed. _Emmett's thoughts echoed in Edward's mind.

He frowned, not only did they lose track of the female, but James too. Edward growled and slammed his fist against the trunk of a tree he stood near, splintering it. He cursed under his breath and turned around to meet with Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie had closed off her thoughts from him the moment Emmett let the information flow for him to access.

They met up in the clearing they were playing the interrupted baseball game, Rosalie coming to meet with them a few minutes late. Edward glanced at Emmett, who shrugged and gave an apologetic look. "I'll talk to her later." Emmett told him.

"Rosalie, do you know which direction the female went?" Edward questioned.

"To the east from here." Rosalie stated a bit cooly, stalking past him.

He shook his head and followed, but Rosalie head back to the house instead. Emmett apologized to Edward again, saying that he'll be staying with Rosalie and maybe convince her that Jessie isn't so bad. Edward nodded his head and drove out to the Reservation. He ignored the looks he was getting from the wolves, who refused to step inside Nebi's and Jessie's home. He moved in a brisk, humanly possible, walk to not startle any of the Quileute non-wolves nearby. He didn't bother to knock since Nebi stepped out, both nearly running into each other.

"Edward," Nebi sounded a bit surprised, nearly dropping the unlit cigarette. "I didn't know when you were coming by."

"You smoke?" Edward cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at the cig in Nebi's hand.

Jessie's father shrugged, moving over to the porch railing and leaned against it as he fished for the lighter in his pocket. "Rarely, not enough to actually affect my health. For regular humans it would be different. The slightest breach in their health and they're down for the count... more or less."

Edward nodded his head, looking away briefly. He lifted his hand up to his neck and rubbed the back of it. "How's Jessie?"

Nebi let out a breath, laced with the smoke from the drag he took. "She's doing all right. A bit shaken, but she's a strong girl," Nebi eyed Edward from the corner of his eye, a slight smirk crossed his lips. "We panthers don't raise weak young, not if you want to survive the wilds of the Amazon."

A small smile quirked Edward's lips and he nodded, "I got that impression from her. She's strong, but I don't believe you ever seen her this shaken before?"

From where Nebi stood, he could see his daughter and the others through the living room window, a dark sorrowful look gleamed in his crystal emerald eyes. "Not since her mother's death..." he murmured.

He pushed off the railing, putting out the cigarette then turned to Edward. A smile lighting up his features once more. "Come, I believe Jessie would be very happy to see you again."

Nebi turned his back to Edward as he headed back inside, leaving the door open for the vampire to come in. Edward stood outside for a few more moments, subconsciously bringing his hand up to his chest and rubbed where his heart would be. An old pain that he hadn't felt for nearly a century resurfaced from Nebi's statement. He knew what it was like to lose a parent... he lost both back in 1901.

"Edward?"

Jessie's voice brought him back to the present. He lifted his head and held his breath at the sight of her. Her reddish-black, pixie-cut hair was disheveled, but it gave her such an adorable look. A soft smile came to his lips as he stepped forward to her, gently touching the back of his knuckles to her cheek. Jessie wrapped her arms around him and in turn, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair. They stood like that for a brief moment before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the couch. Her cousin and the other three younger werewolves stared, dumbfounded in what they have just seen. A Cullen being ever so gentle as if Jessie was a delicate glass figurine.

Jessie wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders, nuzzling against the cool skin of his neck as she closed her eyes. Relief washed over her at the thought of Edward being here with her. She felt comforted by the presence of both her family, friends and the man who held her now.

_Stay with me, Edward. _She held tighter onto him, fearing that this could have been a dream and that once she woke up, Edward would be gone. _I don't want to be alone against an enemy I've never knew I could fear..._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: All I've been doing was typing and post up chapters, not once have I checked anything else... **

**Jessie: Uh~, Author lady? Something wrong with you?**

**Nebi: *stares at computer screen, looks down at keyboard... presses random key* ... ****_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! *_****Jumps three feet in the air with a yowl* !**

**Jessie: Dad! Don't touch that! *rushes over and starts fixy-fix* There.. huh? *stares at screen***

**Me: He didn't break it, did he...?**

**Nebi: *smooths clothing and frizzled hair* Technology! Why even have it if they easily break? ):T**

**Jessie: That's because you're a _tamed _panther from the Amazon, *clickity-clicks mouse* technology doesn't agree with you, Daddy...**

**Nebi: *bristles* I'M NOT A TAMED PANTHER! No one can tame me. *feline pride***

**Jessie: Mom did...**

**Me: *ignoring what she said* Did he break it or not? That's my only working computer and trying to type on a Nook, *glances at Nook* is... difficult...**

**Nebi: ... 0v0 ... Alana, our cub is terrible...**

**Jessie: *rolls eyes* ... *looks up* No, he didn't break it. *leans back in chair* Though we have 1345+ views...**

**Me: *takes a bit to sink in...* ... WHA?! ALREADY?!**

**Jessie: When was the last time you checked?**

**Me:... a week ago...?**

**Jessie: 0.o ...**

**Nebi: ~ o ~ *still kinda out there* **

**...**

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! '^^ back to the story then!**

* * *

**~Chapter 13~**

Nebi closed the door once Edward walked inside, carrying the older werepanther's daughter. When Nebi turned around he stopped, surprised in what he saw. Jessie asleep in Edward's arms. The Cullen-boy even seemed to be asleep, relaxed and in content. Nebi took a step back, touching his partially closed fist to his lips. He felt the prickle in his nose of the coming threat of tears. He fought to keep them back as old grief, joy and loneliness struck his heart. He excused himself from the room, heading upstairs to his bedroom. Quietly, he closed the door and pressed his back against it, taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself down.

He pushed off the door and went over to his nightstand, picking up a black picture-frame and sat down on the edge of his bed. Nebi gazed over the old photo with loving memory of the woman in the picture. A couple of teardrops pittery-pattered against the frame glass, a small soft smile tugged at his lips.

"If only you were here, Alana," he whispered, "Our baby girl, our lil' cub, is growing up."

Nebi closed his eyes as he held the framed picture to his chest, silent tears falling. The scent of a spring rain and lilies wafted around him, a gentle breeze touching his cheek.

_I will always be with you, my love._

He jolted up, spinning around to face the person who spoke - but there was no one there. The curtains fluttered and danced in the gentle ocean breeze, though Nebi couldn't remember ever opening the window. He set the picture frame back down on the night stand and walked hesitantly towards the open window. Nebi peered out it, looking about then inspected the window latch before closing it. He could of sworn that someone was behind him. Then it came to him as he stepped back, just barely lifting his hand up towards his cheek. He dropped his hand down and smiled, tears whelming up again. "Alana..."

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Jacob and Peter stepped into the kitchen to heat up the dinner Nebi had prepared for them all a few hours ago. Embry and Quil had stayed in the living to stay close to Jessie, worry gnawing at them all. Esme left with Alice and Jasper once everything settled down once again in the Shadow-Cat residence, Carlisle staying behind with Edward to keep watch of Jessie's condition. Quil had resumed his position on the floor against the couch, starting to doze off a bit. Carlisle picked up one of the blankets Nebi had brought out for the boys, placing it on Quil so he wouldn't get cold.

Quil jolted a bit, stared at the blanket groggily then up to Carlisle. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Carlisle smiled, "Edward and I have it from here. Go ahead and get some sleep."

Embry tossed a pillow onto the floor on Quil's right, quessing correctly where his friend would flop over. Carlisle and Embry looked at each other briefly, nodded once and Embry looked away to stare out the window. Edward glanced up at Carlisle then closed his eyes once more, pulling Jessie a bit closer. Carlisle stepped into the kitchen with the soiled bandages in hand, tossing them into the trash and washed his hands to remove any blood that wiped off the bandages. Peter and Jacob watched him from where they sat at the kitchen table.

"No offense, but I was thinking you'd have fangs and a black nylon cape..." Peter said, Jacob nudged him in the ribs. "What?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and went back to eating his food. Carlisle turned around as he dried off his hands.

"Nylon cape?" Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head. "We're vampires, but not the kind from classic monster movies."

Peter shrugged, taking another bite. "You never know." he said between mouthfuls.

Nebi entered the kitchen, having cleaned up a bit from the long day. He had his hair pulled back out of his face and clipped up in the back to keep it off his neck.

"Raiding my kitchen, are you?" he teased the boys.

"Aw, c'mon~! We're starving!" Peter whined.

Nebi laughed and snatched a small piece of breaded fish fillet from his nephew's plate. "Hey, that's my fish!"

"Yes, but _I _made it, thank you." Nebi gave a mocking, catty grin.

Jacob feigned being hurt then laughed. Carlisle leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms as he watched the Weres tease each other like a family would. Nebi called Carlisle's name again, this time getting a response.

"Yes?" Carlisle looked up.

Nebi smirked, "Welcome back from LaLa Land or where ever your thoughts took you." then all playfulness left his features. "But honestly, once Jessie properly heals we must speak about this situation."

Carlisle nodded his head, "I agree," he paused, looking away briefly then back to Nebi. "I also wanted to speak to you about something."

"Oh?" Nebi cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Such as?"

"You daughter's healing ability." Nebi stilled at Carlisle's words. "The wound - it should have nearly completely healed a few hours ago."

Nebi looked down, "Jessie..." he sighed, "She's a hybrid; panther and wolf."

Jacob and Peter glanced at each other, knowing fully well what Nebi meant.

"Hybrid?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes. Ala- ... her mother was a Quileute wolf," Nebi's voice became soft. "For both I and her mother being Weres, we couldn't understand why Jessie healed so much slower than us. My clan elders believed it may be because of our blood - wolf and panther - having a difficulty to actually mix. They were even surprised that Jessie was even born. What allowed her birth may have been our human-side of our nature."

Carlisle listened, seeing the pain rage in Nebi's eyes. Both men were silent, neither saying a word after Nebi explained. Jacob and Peter finished off what they had left and hurried out the back door, saying something about border patrol and Sam's ever ending wrath if it wasn't done. Nebi let out a heavy sigh, moving over to the table and sat down in one of the six chairs. Carlisle watched over him, his brow knitted together once he noticed the dark shadows underneath the older werepanther's eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Nebi tiredly glanced up then down. "I'm thinking the other night before last night..."

Carlisle left the kitchen, leaving a confused Nebi staring out the doorway. He returned with a small bottle and then went to fill a glass with water from the tap. The vampire doctor came over to Nebi and handed him two pills he took out of the bottle. "What's this?"

"Melatonin," Carlisle said. "It'll help you sleep."

Nebi shook his head, "No. I don't need them, Carl."

Jessie's dad set the glass and pills down on the table, then massaged his temples from the little headache he was starting to have.

"Your daughter needs you, though." Carlisle firmly pointed out.

Nebi lifted his head sharply up to Carlisle, shock showing in those crystal emerald eyes so much like Jessie's. Carlisle saw the resemblance Jessie had with her father. Nebi may have told them that panthers hardly ever feared anything, but Carlisle could see that the werepanther was simply hiding his own fears from his daughter. Showing her that he was strong and a father ready to protect his cub, but Nebi also feared. He feared for his daughter's life.

The older werepanther looked down, thinking over Carlisle's words. He nodded his head in defeat, knowing that Carlisle was right and took the medicine. Nebi slowly stood up, excusing himself from the kitchen and headed into the living room. Edward lifted his head up to Nebi, both spoke to each other to not wake Jessie. Edward agreed to switch places with Nebi, so he could be with his daughter and to be reassured that Edward and Carlisle would keep watch. He didn't doubt them, but he also had his nephew and his friends keeping a look out. Tonight he wouldn't have anything to fear while he slept, knowing that his daughter was protected by, not only him, but by the Cullens and his late wife's family/friends.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, was having a hard time figuring out how to end this little scene. '^^ hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: usually I have a new chapter posted days before now, but it's nearly Christmas and family takes up much of my time. Oh! No, I'm not complaing. I love my family, I assure you. Now here's chapter 14 you've all been patiently waiting for. Enjoy~. ;-}**

* * *

**~Chapter 14~**

The next morning, Nebi woke up to bickering teenagers and the Cullen patriarch attempting diplomacy with them. Edward leaned his shoulder against the door frame leading into the kitchen. He snickered at the sight of Carlisle trying to get the others to calm down. Jacob and Embry were about to go at each other's throats until Carlisle caught them by the backs of their shirts and held them apart, but still the two teen wolves snapped and snarled at each other. Carlisle raised his voice a little louder to try and get their attention. No use. Nebi sat up and casually stretched as if not to have a care in the world. He was used to the young wolves have a scuffle with each other.

Just before Carlisle lost his own temper, a feminine feline growling-roar erupted from the stairway. Everyone in the room went quiet and Nebi looked up a bit startled. Jessie, his daughter, stood at the foot of the steps with her hands on her hips as she glared at the pair. Nebi noted that she had cleaned up, even dressed properly compared to last night.

"You you puppies stop fighting now? You're giving me a headache that I really don't need right now." she growled.

Embry and Jacob flinched from her tone of voice, Carlisle releasing his hold and stepped back away from the two with his hands up. He didn't want to get into this now once Jessie stepped in. Edward chuckled and Carlisle shook his head, muttering to him about, "Don't let Jessie overwork herself. She'll tear open the stitches."

Nebi watched out of amusement at Jacob and Embry now acting like tamed dogs other than wild wolves. It was mind boggling that his daughter had such a hold on the boys as if _she_ was Alpha.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hm?" Nebi turned his head up to Carlisle, not noticing that the vampire had came back into the living room. "Oh, I'm feeling much better than last night. All I needed was rest, thank you." he smiled.

Carlisle smiled as well, nodded his head. "That's good to hear."

Nebi yawned, getting up off the couch and stretched again. Edward went over to the three to smooth bristled fur before a physical fight REALLY broke out, but it being Jessie doing the fighting against Embry. He mentally applaud to her guts in standing up to wolves twice her size, not doubting for a second that she could take them. Nebi and Carlisle watched for a few more moments before stealing away outside on the porch for a serious discussion.

"I give her three more days and she'll be ready for a confrontation with these vampires... maybe..." Nebi said with little confidence at the end.

"It seems like she's back to her old self." Carlisle pointed out. "Being with family and friends is a good boost of morale for her."

Nebi agreed with him, but then sighed. "This Victoria and James... she said they smelled of Death. Mostly this James character."

"Before I came here, Laurent came to us and said that James and Victoria enjoy the hunt." Carlisle frowned, suppressing a shudder that threatened to take over. "Enjoyed it too much..."

Nebi frowned, gritting his teeth as his hands gripped the porch railing. The wood underneath his hands whined in protest and the wood finally gave, splintering in his hands. Nebi jumped back with a yowl and shook his right hand. Carlisle moved to Nebi's side in a blink of an eye and gripped the older werepanther's hand firmly, but gently.

"Careful!" Carlisle inspected the wound, removing the wood splinters from Nebi's hand then paused.

Carlisle watched Nebi's muscle and skin restitch itself and completely healed without any scar indicating that it was there. Nebi eyed Carlisle, "Seen enough?" Carlisle jolted and let go of Nebi's hand.

"Forgive me," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never seen wounds on weres heal so quickly before."

"I'm full-blooded panther," Nebi rubbed his hand, grimaced at the numbing tingles in his palm. "Unlike these wolves here and my daughter, my transformations are painful."

"Transformations? Don't you mean transformation?"

Nebi shook his head. "No, transformations."

Embry, Jacob and Peter went running out of the house and past both patriarchs. Nebi bristled at the sudden appearance of the boys then hissed in dismay. Jessie was not far behind them. Nebi's eyes widened and he hopped over the porch railing and after his daughter.

"Jessie! Come back here!"

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head as he crossed his arms. Edward stepped out with Quil behind him looking as confused as ever on why the three older boys push Jessie's temper so far. Edward saw the troubled look in Carlisle's eyes. His brow forward and he gripped Carlisle's shoulder. "You all right?"

Carlisle looked at Edward then away, nodding his head. "I'm fine."

Edward took a deep breath then let it out slowly, Quil excused himself nervously from the two and went in the direction where the others ran off it. Carlisle sighed and raked his fingers through his hair and faced Edward. "I'm heading back home for now. I believe Alice and Jasper would want to come back and take over guard duty."

"If anything is bothering you, please do not hesitate to speak to us, Carlisle. We're your family." Edward spoke gently to their family patriarch.

Carlisle nodded, lifting his hand to reassure Edward that everything was okay. "I'm fine and I will if need be. For now, you might want to go get Jessie before she does tear open that wound."

* * *

"Welcome home," Esme greeted Carlisle with a warm smile. "How is Jessie and her father doing?"

Carlisle stepped up closer to Esme and pulled her into his arms. Esme blinked, surprised by the sudden motion Carlisle had down. Worry came over her and she pulled away just enough to look into his golden-to-near black eyes. "Are you all right?"

Carlisle closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her's. Esme brought her arms up to wrap around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair against his neck. "This will be the first in centuries since I've said this, but I'm so tired, Esme."

She chuckled softly and kissed his forehead. "Then come lay with me, love."

Alice, Jasper and Emmett watched the couple briefly before returning their attention to what they were talking about before. Emmett grumbled as he slapped down fifty bucks on the table. "Damn you and your power, Alice."

Alice giggled and collected the money, counting it with glee. "Why do you persist to bet against me, dear brother?"

Emmett looked away out of embarrassment to the truth of her words. Jasper chuckled and slid more in his place on the couch, laying his head back against the couch arm. "Carlisle is feeling conflicted..."

Alice wrapped her arms around her legs, tilting her head to the side as she silently agreed with Jasper. Emmett glared into his empty wallet. "Conflicted about what exactly?"

Jasper shrugged and Alice hummed in dismay, her brow forward in thought.

"It must have to do with Jessie's father... I couldn't understand my vision clearly..." she said.

"For now, we'll have to be patient of the outcome and that everything will be fine. We have more dire things to think about concerning Jessie." Jasper pointed out.

Emmett grunted, leaning back in his chair. "When I see that bastard I'll personally rip his head off. Nobody messes with our little kitty-cat sister!"

Alice and Jasper stared at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett said.

"You just called Jessie sister..." Jasper and Alice said at the same time.

* * *

**Ah~! Completely forgot tomorrow's Christmas... I have a gift for all you readers, but you'll just have to be patient for tomorrow! Happy Holidays~!**


	16. A Christmas Special 2013

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! My gift to you all, dear readers. :3  
*P.S- this is completely a side story!  
**

* * *

**~Christmas Special 2013~**

"Jessie~!" Nebi called from down stairs, "Get up! The Cullens will be here soon, plus your cousins!"

Upstairs in Jessie's bedroom, she groaned and tugged her comforter over her head. "S cold..." she mumbled tiredly.

A soft chuckle sounded at her ear and she purred in delight, drawing her arms up to her love's shoulders. Edward kissed her forehead and she gave a little look to his cheek. He coaxed her to sit up and she yawned.

"Goodmorning, my lil' kitten." He murmured, running his fingers up along her spine.

Jessie purr-moaned to the sensation, pressing closer to Edward and arching her back to his touch. Edward moved his other hand to her hip as he dipped his head to her neck, brushing his lips against her throat. Jessie runs her fingers through Edward's hair, her head falling back as Edward continued his assault on her neck. He moved his other hand from her back to her other hip, pulling her even closer as humanly possible. Jessie jolted to the feeling, enjoying it greatly. Her skin felt overly sensitive to his scent and sensual touches.

Meanwhile downstairs, Nebi hummed to an old song of his clan. Checked the clock and answered the front door just moments before Jacob knocked. "Ah...! Merry Christmas, Uncle." Jacob grinned. Billy pushed himself past his son and Nebi laughed, letting them in.

"Where's that niece of mine? Still in bed I take it?" Billy grinned.

"You have no idea" Nebi sighed.

Jacob set the few small presents under the tree and headed into the kitchen to place the pie Seth's and Leath's mom made. He caught a whiff of Nebi's roasted venison, freshly caught earlier that morning. His mouth watered at the delicious smells of the older werepanther's cooking. Before he could sneak a piece, Nebi tsked-tsked from the doorway.

"Wait until dinner." Nebi chuckled chasing him out of the kitchen. "Now shoo, you rascal!"

The Clearwaters showed up next, Seth all excited and bouncy about today. Later the Cullens came, Nebi still finding his daughter not downstairs. Carlisle and Esme mentioned that they haven't seen Edward since last night. "I'm going to go get her, so while I'm gone no ripping each other apart!" Nebi teased. Bounding up the stairs.

* * *

What he didn't expect to see in his daughter's room was half-naked and Edward half way down his daughter. His eye twitched and the two caught teens stared at Nebi. Jessie went brigh red and Edward hopped off, narrowly dodging Nebi's clawlike hands.

"When I said, 'I don't mind you dating my daughter,' doesn't mean I'll mind you going down on her in MY house in her bedroom!" Nebi hissed, overprotective father-mode kicking in.

Jessie squeaked as she ducked under the covers and Edward oh-so-gracefully stumbled backwards.

* * *

Everyone downstairs heard the commotion from upstairs. Emmett snickering and the wolves, Embry, Jacob, and Quil and Peter, howled with laughter. Carlisle sighed and Esme patted his arm.

"And he told us not to rip each other apart..." Peter grumbled.

Jacob and Embry laughed even harder, falling over with tears in their eyes and fighting for breath. Emmett slapped Peter on the back, nearly knocking him over, and barked with laughter. Billy made a face and shook his head. He couldn't believe he actually agreed to this... being in the same house with the Cullens... again... Nebi wanted a Christmas where both clans would stop fighting and just have some fun together. What better way than to get to know each other, other than over Christmas dinner?

Jessie rushed down the steps, dressed now. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue sweater that hugged her body in an attractive and correct way. The neckline of the sweater draped over her ample bust and the blue jeans hugged her waist. Alice gave the young panther her famous bear hug and let go the moment Jessie said she couldn't breath. Alice apologized and stepped back, giggling at Jessie's cute embarrassed face. Jasper joined the two girls and greeted Jessie with a knowing smile. Jessie's blush just deepened and she pivoted on her heels and briskly walked into the kitchen.

Edward hopped over the stair railing and dodged another grabbing attempt from Nebi. The already-pissed werepanther growled and chased after Edward once again. Cursing and snarling for Edward to come back so he could rang his neck. Once everything calmed down, Nebi and Jessie handed out drinks with the help of Jacob and Quil. Both wolves wrinkled their noses once they recognized the contents of the wine glasses that they handed to the Cullens. Jessie personally gave Edward his and smiled shyly, remembering earlier.

"What's this?" Carlisle questioned Nebi, but out of politeness.

"Silly, it's blood. From the deer I hunted earlier." Nebi grinned.

Esme thanked their new Were friend and chatted. After a while, Esme excused herself and Carlisle shifted his weight, never having actually felt this awkward around another before. Nebi sipped from his glass of red wine, not blood, watching his daughter and Edward with narrowed eyes. He still wasn't too happy that the two young ones actually thought they would get away with 'playing' in the bedroom.

"Nebi," Carlisle attempted to start, but Alice came over with a camera.

"Oh~, you're under the mistletoe!" She giggled.

Both Nebi and Carlisle looked at her with surprise then looked up above their heads. Carlisle stared blankly at the Christmas ornament and Nebi blinked, shocked that one was even hung. Alice cooed and teased the patriarchs, Carlisle arguing with her and Nebi rolled his eyes with a little smirk.

"Carlisle," Nebi stepped up, lifting his free hand up to gently place it against Carlisle's opposite cheek as he laid a kiss on the other.

Carlisle froze, stunned on what just happened. Nebi stepped back, saw Carlisle's expression and chuckled. Alice had a giggle fit and rushed off before Carlisle could get a hold of her.

"Wha-" Carlisle shook his head. "Why on earth did you do that?" he asked out of astonishment.

"To get her to leave," Nebi chuckled good-naturely. "Or she wouldn't have until someone did something."

Nebi left a stunned Carlisle at the kitchen doorway, chuckling to himself as he went to go mingle with the rest of his friends and family. Alice came back to Esme and Rosalie, flopping down gracefully onto the couch and crossed her legs.

"Did you get it?" Rosalie questioned.

"I got it!" Alice sing-sang, going through photos to find it."Esme, why did you leave the two there anyways?"

Esme smiled, "I haven't seen Carlisle so flustered in years since the day we came together. I didn't want to miss the chance seeing him like this again." she giggled.

Alice and Rosalie gaped at her then laughed, "You're evil~! Doing that to Carlisle."

"What? Like you girls haven't done anything of the sort to Jasper and Emmett before. Besides," Esme turned her gaze to Carlisle, her golden eyes soft and warm. "I believe this will be good for him."

Rosalie frowned, a bit confused. "In what way?"

Esme chuckled, sipping from her glass. "That will remain between he and I, dears."

* * *

Edward and Jessie snuck away from the family gathering and stepped outside, snow fell gently over La Push. He admired the way Jessie looked with snowflakes dusting her hair and that warm flushed look in her cheeks. She looked over at him and started to blush, "What?"

He chuckled, "Oh, nothing."

"Liar. Something's on your mind." she said in a teasing voice.

Edward pulled her closer to him and smiled down at her. "I was thinking how beautiful you look tonight."

"Oh~, stop." she giggled, playfully batted his arm with her hand.

He chuckled and hugged her close, nuzzling into her hair. Jessie wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed softly to the nice cool feeling of his skin and the strong embrace. She felt safe and loved by him, and wish this night would never end. Edward pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Shadow-Cat." he murmured her surname in a gentle whisper.

Jessie smiled, getting on her tiptoes and her eyes half-lidded. "Merry Christmas, Cullen-boy."

* * *

**I'll post chapter 15 probably December 31 or January 1. It all depends on my schedule since I'm starting my first semester of college. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Holiday and Happy New Year to you all! Be safe!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Since I did a Christmas side-story, should I do one for St. Valentine's day and/or other holidays? The Christmas one may have sucked a little since it was right there and then, but it was an idea that popped in my head. -^^-  
Here's chapter 15!**

* * *

**~Chapter 15~**

"Edward, put me down!" Jessie struggled against Edward's hold and he laughed.

"Not a chance! I think the puppies had enough punishment by one pissed kitty for the day, don't you think?" Edward grinned, patting her bottom.

Jessie bristled and went into another furious hiss fit, but still couldn't break free from Edward's hold. Nebi tried his best not to laugh as the two came up the stairs. Jessie hissed at him and Nebi just burst into tearful laughter. Out of anyone he knew, Edward was the first to actually dare treat her like a fragile doll. His daughter, even when young, always went out and ignored the fact that she had wounds that could have reopened or purposively provoked Sam into a fight to prove she was tough. Nebi straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes, calming down from the good laugh he had.

"Ed's right, baby girl. Doc's orders that you stay in bed until that wound heals... great. Nevermind, you already tore the stitching..." Nebi gestured towards the blood stain on her thigh and Jessie looked down at it.

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "It doesn't hurt, just it itches most of the time."

Nebi pointed at her as he went to fet h the first aid kit. "That's good then. That means it was healing.. until you ripped it open again."

Edward sat down next to Jessie on the couch and placed an arm over the back of the couch. "I'd give that another day..." he said.

Nebi glanced up at Edward, "If you're going to sit there," he stood upand pushed the med kit into Edward's chest. "Hope you're steady with a needle or you'll end up in ribbons."

Jessie's dad walked away and back into the kitchen. Edward stuck out his tongue a little and Jessie giggled. "He's just worrying like papa kitty would... but seriously," Edward looked t herf curiously. "How steady are you with needles?" She looked a bit nervous and Edward chuckled.

"Much steadier than that cousin of yours."

Jessie batted at his shoulder as she scoffed. "Jacob's steady! I hardly felt a thing when he stitched up my hand once." She crossed her arms and swelled with feline pride.

"Sure, after you scratched the living hell out of him. By the way, you were very cute at the age of seven." Edward grinned, already replacing the stitchings in her thigh.

Jessie's eyes went wide and she then hissed and pushed at Edward. "Hey! You had no permission to see my thoughts!"

Edward laughed at her adorible reaction and straightened up. "Sorry, couldn't resist. I was curious."

* * *

After Nebi had made lunch, Jasper and Alice came over. Edward spoke with his sister, finding a change in James' actions. Jessie tried to listen in, but the Cullens had learned quick to lower their voices into a murmur. To her ears, it was like the murmuring hum of a hummingbird's wings. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to her body. Jasper came over and asked if she was up for a game of chess. To help pass the time and boredom she was starting to feel.

"Where'd Edward go?" She asked once their game had progressed.

"It's been a few days since he last hunted," Jasper moved his knight, placing Jessie's back in Check. "And James started to move again... he's searching for you."

A shudder ran through her body and her scalp tingled at those words. She didn't look up, afraid her eyes may betray her. Jasper glanced up then back down to the board.

"Don't worry. The stench of the dogs are masking your scent... plus, Edward - we - won't let him or Victoria touch you." Jessie nodded her head, moving her king. Then, Jasper moved his queen right next to Jessie's black king. "Checkmate."

Nebi came back down the stairs after he had taken the clean laundry up. He told Jasper and his daughter that he was going to go out for a bit and Alice offered to come along. He politely declined her offer and kissed Jessie's forehead.

"Da~d! I'm not a child anymore." Jessie blushed out of embarassment and rubbed at her forehead.

Nebi laughed and ruffled her hair. "Maybe not, but you're still my lil' cub."

After that, he left. Nebi headed for the woods, using the thick undergrowth to his advantage and shifted. He hunched over from the pain, grunting as his bones began to shift and re-allign themselves into a more lean feline form. Nebi fell onto all fours, feeling his spin lengthen and his legs inverted from a human's into an animal's. Bones started to pop and crack, Nebi let out a small cry and shut his eyes against the tears that stung his eyes. As it was beginning to ebb away, Nebi get back onto his paws and shook his large, lithe panther body. He looked over his shoulder. He looked on a head, panted a little as he opened his mouth to breathe in more of the earthy scents around him. He picked up a vague scent of his daughter's attacker, then the recent scent of Esme and Rosalie.

_They must have patrolled the boarder of both territories... but where's Edward... hmmmm..._

The great werepanther searched around a bit until he finally crossed Edward's scent. He followed it for a good few miles until he nearly ran into the hunting party. Emmett and Carlisle skidded to a halt and Nebi jumped to the side, a couple seconds of hang time over Edward.

"Jessie?! What're you doin- wait... Nebi?" Edward straightened up and nearly gaped at how large Jessie's father was compared to Jessie's panther form.

Nebi sat down on his hinderquarters and licked at his paw. _Who else? Jessie's half my size..._

"Well, no shit, Sherlock!" Edward paced around Nebi then stood in front of the big cat. He had to tilt his head back a little more to even look at Nebi. "You're bigger than the wolves! How's that even possible?"

Emmett went to stand next to Nebi to compare height. He whistled when he barely brushed Nebi's cheekfur. Carlisle stepped up and Nebi lowered his head so the Cullen patriarch could pet the broad width of his nose.

"How tall are you exactly? Give an estimate if you're not quite sure." Carlisle asked.

Nebi purred and laid down on his belly, enjoying the rarity of being petted. _Hmm, well Sam Uley is about the size of a horse so I would say just a head taller than that. Oh, and they're not true Weres. They're shape-shifters, since they don't go through what I have to._

Edward relayed Nebi's thoughts to the other two an Carlisle nodded his head. He stepped back and Nebi stretched. "You said something like that before. About you having two transformations..."

_Like two Were, my forms are affected by the phases of the moon. I'm able to take this form when the moon is full for about three or four days. When it begins to wax and wang, my form is smaller than this and more humanoid. Mm, about Emmett's height... New moon? I can't._

Again, Edward relayed Nebi's explanation. Once they we're finished talking, Nebi joined them on the hunt.

* * *

From a distance and in the trees, Victoria watched the three of the four Cullen males converse with the large panther. She jumped down and went to meet up with her mate once the four had left. She returned to their temporary hideout in an old abandoned cabin near the ocean and on the opposite end of where the Cullens stayed.

"There's another of the kitty-cats, but this one's much bigger. A male." She informed him.

James looked over his shoulder, then back out the cracked window. "Ah, so another has joined the game? This lil' kitten of theirs must be valuable to them..." Victoria went over to him, running her hand across his back and placed the other ove his shoulder as she leaned against him. James smirked and chuckled darkly to himself as he placed an arm around his mate.

"Is it time to go out and play with the kitten." She asked.

"Soon, my love. We must be patient a little longer."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make ch 16 a little longer than this one '^^ **

**Happy New Year, Everyone!**


End file.
